For Pain Makes Us Stronger
by UnleashTheDark
Summary: Nessima's life held many tragedies and horror stories. She joins the Fellowship of the Ring and finds happiness with one of the members. Rated T for some violence and blood. Spans Trilogy. Movieverse. LegolasxOC (Eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's just a new story I'm working on to clear some writer's block from my other story: Two Unlikely Friends. I swear I'm going to get back to that, but this idea has been rolling around in my head for months and I needed to do something with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nessa, Vanya, and Lomion. So far. They are MINE *Evil Laugh*. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. This story is not for any form of profit so please don't sue me.**

**Just F.Y.I. The "~" means whatever's in the quotations with those in it mean it's spoken in Elvish (I didn't want to get translations for that.)**

**For Pain Makes Us Stronger**

"~Come and catch me, Father!~" Nessa yelled, giggling.

"~I'm coming Nessa! You better run!~"

The two laughed as they chased each other on horseback, poking the other as they passed.

"~You two, calm yourselves!~" Yelled her mother. "~Lomion, you know better. You should be setting an example for your daughter.~"

He laughed and rode beside her. "~I am sorry, Vanya.~" He kissed he softly and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"~Yes, I am sure you are very sorry.~" She muttered. "~Nessima, sit up straight. Straighter! Head up.~"

Nessa sighed and did as her mother told her. Her dark hair blew softly behind her, pulling out of its thin, intricate braids.

The day passed slowly and the Elven company so found themselves setting up camp and settling down for the night.

Lomion held Nessa close by the fire, whispering a soft song to her in elvish. Nessa yawned and she laid her head against his chest.

"~I love you father.~" she said quietly.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "I love you to, little tree. I love you too."

She sighed and fell asleep. He held her close, wrapping his strong arms around her thin body. His daughter had always been special to him. Nessa was his youngest, his only daughter. She was a miracle from birth. Born prematurely, the healers of Mirkwood did not know if she would survive, but she did.

She grew into a strong, happy elfling. Happy and strong, but immensely stubborn and determined. Nessa would follow her older brothers around everywhere. They taught her how to fight, though their mother was strongly against this.

"Nessima should be learning to be a lady. Not learning to fight like a man." Vanya had argued. Lomion had been able to convince her to at least let Nessa learn the basics.

But Nessa did not just learn the basics. By 15 years-old (about four years-old as elves mature around 50), she became extremely skilled with a bow and arrow and also fared well with hunting knives. By 25 (seven years-old) she began to sneak out with her brothers to go on hunting trips.

His strong Nessa. His beautiful daughter who was so much like he was as an elfling. Her long dark brown hair matched his perfectly and her green eyes reflected that of his own. He kissed her head again and laid her down on a mat under a tree and went to lie down as well.

The next morning, Lomion and Vanya could not find Nessa. They had called her name all morning. Lomion walked under the tall oak she had slept under the previous night. He could find no footprints or sign of his daughter.

Suddenly there was a soft tug on his tunic. He whirled to find Nessa standing beside him, grinning. "~Good morning, father!~" She said.

"~Nessima, where in Middle-Earth were you?~" He pulled her into his arms. "~We have been looking for you!~"

"~I am sorry father. I was sleeping and I heard the trees calling me. So I climbed one and fell asleep again.~" She sighed happily. "~The tree was telling me the most beautiful story of elves and the trees. He sang the most beautiful songs.~"

"~Did you enjoy yourself?~"

"~Oh yes. The tree was very kind. He told me to come back to him and visit.~"

"~Well, little tree, I am sure that when we have settled in Rivendell we can come back and visit him. Would you like that, my little tree?~"

"~Oh yes!~" She threw here arms around him. "~Thank you father!~"

The company was soon packed and after quite a bit of yelling from Vanya about wandering off, they were back on the road to Rivendell.

Hours passed when Lomion heard clashes of armor and the snapping of twigs underfoot. Loud snarls emitted from the forest and he knew immediately what it was.

"~Uruk-hai! Prepare yourselves! Draw your weapons and prepare to fight!~" He yelled. "~Vanya, take Nessima and hide. Run into the woods and go far, far away. Do not look back. I will find you when this is finished.~"

Vanya fought back tears and kissed her husband hard. "~Be safe, my love.~" she muttered.

She grabbed Nessa's horse's reins and turned to the forest and ran.

"~Father!~" Nessa screamed. She ripped the reins from her mother's grip and ran the other way, back to the fight.

As soon as she stepped back into the clearing she knew they were lost. The numbers were too great. She searched desperately for her father and found his bloodied body on the ground, eyes closed.

Tears streamed from her emerald eyes. "~Father! No!~" Her horse galloped to the body and she collapsed onto her knees beside his broken body. She sobbed for a moment before deciding that she had to get revenge for his death. She mounted her horse again and turned, silently promising to return.

She saw her mother on her horse, trailing Nessa. One of the monsters jumped in her way, slashing his sword violently and downing the horse. He sliced Vanya's throat and stabbed her in the chest.

"~Mother.~" Nessa whispered. "~Mother!~"

Vanya turned to Nessa, the life vanishing from her blue eyes. _Run_. She mouthed.

Nessa ran through the clearing, heading to the thick grove of trees.

The beast that had killed her mother turned, his bloody mouth forming into a sick smile. His eyes glittered blue. "Run little elf! I killed your mother and father! I will kill you too!"

Tears flew from her eyes as she raced into the trees. Nessa dismounted and pulled herself into a trees thick, welcoming arms. She clung to the trunk, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked to the sky, and screamed. "~Why? Why would you take them from me? I need them!~" she screamed and fell asleep against the trunk.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions PLEASE review and tell me! I love criticism (especially constructive criticism!)**

**For the readers of Two Unlikely Friends, I ****_swear_**** I'm working on it. I'm just having a little trouble.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing so review!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from this story that you recognize belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. Anything else (Like Nessima and her family) belongs to me. None of this story is for profit it is simply for entertainment.**

Nessa awoke at first light. She yawned and untangled herself from the leaves of the tree and hopped down, gracefully.

She looked around. Where was the rest of the company? "Adar?" She said. "Naneth? Manke naa lle?" _Father? Mother? Where are you?_

She was then struck by the events of the previous night. They were dead. Gone. Murdered by Uruk-hai. She leaped onto her horse and galloped through the trees.

She came to the clearing and saw it was strewn with bodies. Both of elves and Uruk-hai.

An elf with long brown hair laid on the ground. A deep wound crept from his chest to his hip. He laid in a thick pool of blood. Another elf lay beside him. Long blonde hair spilled around her thin shoulders. Her empty eyes stared blankly at the sky. Her light blue dress was ripped and bloodied, a pale arm was stretched over the other elf's chest protectively.

Nessa dismounted quietly, not taking her eyes from the two bodies. She knelt beside them as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Adar," she whispered. "Naneth." She sobbed and held their bodies close. Cold blood seeped through her leggings and the sleeves of her green tunic, but she held the bodies closer, cradling their heads in her lap.

She laid down between them as exhaustion and despair overcame her. She feel asleep in just moments. Not to awaken for days to come.

She awoke again in a very bright room, on a soft bed. Her green tunic and brown leggings had been changed to a deep purple dress. Her hair had been cleaned of the blood that was matted in it and braided in it's usual style. Her face had been wiped clear of the dirt that coated it.

She sat up slowly. A tall elf stood and walked to her bedside. He had a kind face, framed by dark brown hair that matched hers.

"Ya-ya naa lle?" She said softly. _Who-who are you?_

"I am Elrond of Rivendell, you were brought here two days ago by Mithrandir—"

"Who is Mithrandir?" She interrupted.

"Gandalf the Gray. He is a well know wizard. He found you on a battlefield with the corpses of many Uruk-hai. You were one of the three left alive."

"There are two others? Who else is alive? Is it Daugion and Saeldur? Can I see them?"

"No, penneth. It is not either of who you speak of. Their names are Aradan and Castien. Though we do not expect Aradan to live much longer."

"So I am alone." She whispered. "They have all left me. My brothers, my mother, my father, they are all dead." She looked up at Elrond, green eyes brimmed with tears. "I have no one left."

Elrond put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to go on a walk? You can tell me what happened. What is your name, penneth?" Young one

"I am Nessima. My father used to call me Nessa."

He took Nessa's hand and helped her off of the bed. "Well, Nessa, you are a very beautiful young lady."

She smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

The two left the healing wing and walked down the hallway. They came to a garden of beautiful plants and greenery. They sat down on a stone bench and Elrond looked down at the elfling.

"Nessa, would you like to tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "My father was the captain of King Thranduil's army. The king ordered my father to take a group of soldiers and their families and come to Rivendell to aid your people.

"Father agreed and we left Mirkwood. We were weeks along on our journey when we were attacked by Uruk-hai. Father told me to run with mother and hide in the woods. But I disobeyed him. I saw him fall to the sword of a monster. I ran to him and when I turned, mother was killed by the same Uruk-hai. She told me to run and I did so. My brothers were killed in the battle as well. It is my fault they are dead. If I had only listened—" tears glistened in the child's eyes.

Elrond looked sadly at the young elfling. "It is not your fault, penneth. You were frightened and wanted comfort. I suspect you had a very strong relationship with your father?"

She nodded. "Adar always called me his little tree. For I have always found comfort and happiness within the trees. He understood me. Naneth never did. Adar taught me archery. He said I was almost as good as my brothers."

"That reminds me," Elrond said. "Come with me. I have something you may want." He held out his hand to her.

Nessa looked up at him and took his hand. "Okay," she said quietly.

Elrond led her out of the gardens and down a long hall. He came to a room and gestured inside. Nessa looked at him questioningly but stepped inside.

The room was not very big but it had a large window on one side, allowing leaves and the afternoon air to enter the room.

Elrond walked to a large, wooden chest and opened the lid. He pulled out a longbow and quiver of green-tipped arrows. The longbow was covered in intricate carvings of patterns, plants, and names.

Elrond put the bow in her hand. "We found this by your father. I assume it was yours?"

Nessa nodded. She ran her fingers over a carving of a tree that her father had helped her carve so many years ago.

Elrond placed the quiver in her hands as well. "We also found a smaller one that may be yours. It was attached to a white horse." He produced a white wooden bow and held it out to her. "Would this look familiar to you?"

Nessa's eyes lit up as she took the beautiful longbow in her hands. "Father made it for me. He told me I could decorate it myself." She ran her fingers along the shallow ruts in the wood, outlining the intricate carvings. She pulled the string back and smiled slightly.

Elrond knelt next to Nessa and looked straight into her pale green eyes. "Nessa," he said quietly. "Would you like to stay in Rivendell with me?"

Nessa released the bow string and looked at Elrond. "Stay in Rivendell?"

Elrond nodded.

"Forever?"

"As long as you would like. I would care for you like I would my own daughter."

She sighed. "I would have a family again."

"Yes you would, penneth, I would love you and care for you."

"I will stay with you, Elrond, hannon le." _Thank you_.

She smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Elrond held the young elfling close, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

How could such a small child be so strong? She had recently gone through do much. Her parents and brothers were dead and she had been left with nothing but an injured horse and her father's weapons. Nessima reminded him so much of his own daughter. She had been born with deformed lungs and died suddenly at a very young age. She was do beautiful and sweet. Bright blue eyes and dark hair, but she was dead now. Gone. No more than a sorrowful reminder of what had once been.

Nessa gave him strength. From the second he felt her weak pulse in her wrist when she was brought to him, to now. She gave him hope. She somewhat healed the wounds and filled the gaping hole in his heart.

He knew something at that very second, he would never let something happen to Nessa. He would give his life for her.

**Chapter 3 should be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. Here's a nice, long chapter for you!**

**Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo much for reading!**

**Keep in mind, Nessima was about 1,500 when her parents died so she's about Legolas's age here. Mayb. Just a little younger.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. Well, except maybe Nessima. But the rest is Tolkien's. **

**Sorry if the Council of Elrond scene is a little off. I got the scene off YouTube and it was hard to understand. Especially when Aragorn spoke to Legolas in Elvish. I guessed on that. . .**

Over two thousand years passed and I remained in Imladris with lord Elrond. A great bond was formed between me and my adoptive siblings. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and even Elrond's foster son, Estel found a deep love for Nessa and I became a valuable part of the family. At first, I forced myself to enjoy Rivendell and become a part of it, and soon I had almost forgotten all of that which had happened when I was but a small elfling. Almost.

I learned many skills there and soon became an extremely skilled fighter, in both the ways of the wood elves and the elves of Imladris. I was one of the greatest archers in Middle-Earth but was even more skilled with my twin daggers. A dangerous enemy to have.

One day, I heard word of four hobbits and the wizard, Gandalf the Gray, entering Imladris. Elrond told me of this and the council he was holding the following day.

"Nessa," he said softly. "the One Ring has been found. A young hobbit has brought it here."

"It needs to be disposed of immediately! Can we not destroy it?" I asked.

Elrond sighed. "We can, but only in the fires of Mount Doom which is, as you know, in Mordor."

"Who shall be the one to take it there? Surely not the hobbit! They cannot fight off the beasts of Mordor! The hobbit would perish before he reached the gates!"

"Yes, penneth, and that is why I am holding a council tomorrow to find the one worthy of being the ring bearer. Would you like to attend?"

I smiled. "Of course, Adar. I would be honored." I stood and looked my father in the eye. "I am going to practice. I shall see you tomorrow."

Elrond nodded. "I love you, penneth."

"I love you too, Ada."

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

The next morning, I rose early. I pulled on a deep purple velvet dress with white roses decorating the sides and waist. White ribbons were braided into my hair and pulled back in its usual style. I pulled on white slippers. It was not like me to be dressed so formally, but father had made it very clear to me that I must appear as a lady.

I stepped into the courtyard and took a seat next to my brother, Estel. He patted my leg softly and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow, grinning.

My father stood in front of the small group of a young hobbit who must have brought the ring, Gandalf, elves, dwarves, and men.

"Strangers from distant lands," he said. "Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The young hobbit stood and walked slowly to the small pedestal in the center of the group. He placed a small golden ring in the center and turned to sit back down.

Mutters spread across the room. "The ring of power." They were saying in disbelief.

Boromir, a young man whom Nessa had met once before, gasped. "So it is true," he whispered, placing a hand on his chin. He stood. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky go dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane . . ." He reached his hand forth to touch the ring.

Elrond stood and yelled, "Boromir!"

Gandalf began to mutter a chant as darkness began to come over Imladris. Everyone looked to the sky and few shook their heads.

Boromir stepped back, eyes wide. A red-haired dwarf yelled and Gandalf continue to chant until the darkness left.

Elrond looked around. "Never before has anyone muttered that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf sighed. "Do not ask your pardon, master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil."

"But it is a gift." Boromir said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor."

Gandalf turned.

Boromir stood. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

Aragorn sighed. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what," Boromir growled stepping towards Aragorn. "Would a ranger know of this matter?"

A blonde elf stood to face Boromir, a Mirkwood elf whom I almost recognized. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I smiled at the elf's words. I had no place to speak in this council, but those were the words I had wanted to hear.

Boromir stood dumbfounded. He looked over at Estel. "Aragorn," he muttered. "This, is Isildur's heir."

Estel nodded.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The blonde elf said.

"Havo dad, Legolas."

"Gondor has no king." Boromir growled at the elf who must have been Legolas. "Gondor needs no king." He sat down and glared at Estel, who did not return his stare.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said quietly. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said. "The ring must be destroyed."

Boromir sighed in despair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A red-haired dwarf growled, raising his axe. He screamed and slashed at the ring, he flew backwards and the young hobbit gasped, holding his head.

Nessa leaned forward to see the ring unscathed, but the axe destroyed.

Elrond looked upon the dwarf. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you, must do this."

The was silence. Boromir placed a hand on his brow. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye, is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas shot out of his seat. "You heard nothing lord Elrond just said. The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli the dwarf growled.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked, standing as well. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

The elves stood behind Legolas, yelling at the dwarves who had stood too. Everyone shot out of their chairs and began yelling, but my attention was on Legolas.

He faced the dwarves with anger and hatred in his eyes, yet he held his brethren back. It triggered something from my memories and it came rushing back as if a wave had crashed into me. I felt as if I were drowning in memories. I placed my head in my hands and immediately felt a hand on my back.

I looked up to see Estel standing over me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I just–I remember now."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

He smiled. "That's wonderful Nessa! Wait until Adar hears! But first, we must solve this issue."

I nodded and watched everyone continue to argue. The hobbit stood. "I will take it." He said. "I will take it!" The room quieted. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He looked over the room and saw the the gazes of every being in the room trained on him. "Though," he whispered. "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bear."

Estel stood. "If with my life of death, I will protect you." He knelt in front of the hobbit and looked into his eyes. "You have my sword."

Legolas walked to the hobbit. "And you have my bow."

I stood, ignoring the stares of everyone. "And you have my daggers." There were mutters from around the room.

Gimli nodded. "And my axe."

Boromir walked to the small group. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

There was a small shout from the stairs. A young hobbit burst into the council meeting and stood next to the hobbit. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Father walked to the group "No indeed. It is nearly impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you were not."

Two more hobbits ran from behind two pillars. "Aye!" One yelled. "We're coming too! You would have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway," the other said. "You need of intelligence on this sort of mission. . . quest . . . thing."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Elrond. "Well then," the first hobbit said. "That rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions." Elrond said quietly. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great," said the smaller hobbit the taller had called Pip, "Where are we going?"

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

"Nessa!" Yelled father, trying to keep pace with me as I ran to my chambers. "Why in Middle-Earth would you join such a quest?"

"Ada, I feel like I need to help! As I listened to the meeting I felt something telling me I needed to go! Please, Ada, do not try and stop me."

Father sighed. "I will not stop you. You have always had better instincts than me. But I will warn you. It will be dangerous. I will never forgive myself if you are injured or killed. Just- Just be safe."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his hair as I did as an elfling. "I will, Ada. I will."

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought about it! I'd LOVE to know. Any suggestions, comments, et cetera, leave a review!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading! I love everyone of you, you have no idea how inspiring you all are and helpful, so THANK YOU!**

**I'm planning on writing another story about Nessa growing up in Rivendell once I finish Two Unlikely Friends. Just in case anyone's interested. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nessa. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.**

Morning came quickly, I awoke to the sun streaming through the windows of my room. A breeze blew through, smelling of crisp leaves and a new day. I sighed and stood, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled off my nightshirt and changed into my green tunic and jerkin, leggings, and brown boots. I pulled my dark hair up into its usual fashion. Two thin braids on each side and one across the top. Half pulled back and also braided. I pulled my white bow and quiver of arrows onto my back and slid my twin blades into their sheaths.

I left my room in but a couple minutes and headed for the walls of Rivendell where the Fellowship would be starting their quest to destroy the ring of power. Estel joined my in the corridor and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You do not have to go, gwathel nin." He said softly. "You can stay in Rivendell with Arwen. You can be safe." _My sister._

I shook my head. "I wish to go, Estel, and you cannot stop me. The forces of Mordor are strong. What good will it do if I stay here? If the ring is not destroyed then nowhere in Middle-Earth shall be safe. I shall see that I have helped Frodo purge the world of the darkness that threatens it."

He smiled. "You have always been wise beyond your years, Nessa. I believe you will do well on this quest. You shall be of great importance."

"Thank you, Estel. And What do you know about me being wise beyond my years? I am far over two thousand years older than you!"

Estel laughed. "Yes, but in mortal years you are still younger than me."

I shook my head and punched his arm softly.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

The Fellowship was soon gathered around the gates of Rivendell. Elrond, Arwen, and a small group of elves stood in front of us to bid us farewell.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom." Elrond began. "Of you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

Legolas, the blonde elf from the council placed a hand on his heart and bowed his head, receiving a strange look from Boromir.

Estel stared at Arwen who bowed her head, causing her long dark locks to fall before her face and over her flowered dress.

Gandalf grunted. "The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer."

Frodo turned from the elves and faced the wilderness before him. "Mordor, Gandalf," he whispered. "Is it left or right?"

Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on the young hobbits back. "Left."

The hobbit turned down the path, followed by the rest of the company. I turned to my father and Arwen. They nodded to me and I smiled. I turned and followed Estel out the gates.

The quest had begun.

**FORPAINMAKESSTRONGER**

We walked through the forests surrounding Rivendell, over a stone bridge, and through the mountains. Hours passed and we continued to walk through vast plains in silence, besides the whispered complaints of the hobbits. Gandalf led the company, followed by Frodo, the other three hobbits, Gimli, Boromir, me, Legolas, and Aragorn.

After long hours of silence, Boromir slowed slightly, walking beside me.

"So," he panted. "I do not believe I know your name."

"I am Nessima, youngest adopted daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Adoptive daughter of Lord Elrond? Might I ask how you came to Elrond?"

I looked into the man's eyes. "I have met you once before, man of Gondor, and I cannot say I trust you. Maybe I shall tell you of how I came to Elrond, but that shall be saved, for it is a long tale that does not bring welcomed memories to me."

We walked in silence for a few moments when Boromir cleared his throat and spoke. "What made you want to come on this quest? It is a quest most men would deny, how did you, an elvish woman, come to the idea of attending such a quest?"

"I chose to come because I wished to purge Middle-Earth of the evil that threatens to overcome it. Father wished for me to sail to Valinor with the rest of his people, but I could not do so in good conscience should the ring not be destroyed. I wished to aid Frodo in the journey to Mordor to destroy the ring."

Boromir sighed. "So you do not believe that we should use the ring to our advantage?"

"No, I do not. Did you not hear Aragorn or Lord Elrond during the council?"

"I did, but I do not believe their words to be true. The ring could be used to restore my city and save Middle-Earth!"

"Men are always so selfish. You care more about one city than an entire world! The forces of Sauron have awakened and are searching for the ring. We cannot wield the ring. It answers only to Sauron. Not to a foolish man."

Boromir huffed and quickened his steps to walk in front of me once more.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

We soon stopped for lunch at a large hill of white rocks and green grass.

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for fourth days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Said Gandalf gruffly.

I sat down on a rock and chewed on an apple, watching Boromir and two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, practicing sword play.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Shouted Boromir. "Good, very good."

"Move your feet." Aragorn muttered, smoking on his pipe.

"Good job, Pippin" Merry laughed. He faced Boromir, sword ready and leaped towards him.

Boromir blocked Merry and cut down with his sword, slicing Merry's hand. Merry winced and dropped his sword.

"Sorry!" Boromir said, dropping his sword and going to help the young hobbit.

Merry, still holding his injured hand, kicked Boromir in the shin and grabbed his neck.

"Get him!" Yelled Pippin excitedly. The two pinned Boromir to ground. "For the shire!"

"Hold him!" Merry said. Boromir laughed and struggled to get up.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said, chuckling.

The hobbits looked at each other and turned to grab Aragorn's legs. He flipped and landed hard on his back, legs in the air.

I took another large bite of my apple and began listening to Gimli complain to Gandalf.

"If anyone was asking for my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round!" Gimli paused. "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said quietly, smoking a pipe.

Legolas ran and leaped onto a rock, staring intently at a thick black cloud. I stood.

"What is that?" Sam said worriedly.

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud." Gimli grunted.

"It's moving fast," Boromir whispered. "Against the wind."

"Crebain, From Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

We quickly grabbed what we could and dove under rocks. I knelt with Legolas and Aragorn, clutching two bed rolls and a small pack. Black birds shrieked and swarmed around the rocks. It took only a few minutes for them to fly away, but we knew where they were going.

"Spies of Saruman, the southern passage is being watched." Gandalf said quietly. "We must take the pass in the mountains!"

The ground was slick, the sun's rays forming a thin sheet of ice on the top of the grass and dirt. Frodo slipped, rolling down the hill to be caught be Aragorn. He stood shakily and grabbed at his neck. A panic look gleamed in his eyes as he realized the ring wasn't there, it was lying a few feet away from him, atop a pile of snow.

Boromir knelt to scoop up the small object.

"Boromir" I said forcefully.

"It is a strange thing, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He muttered. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. Boromir looked up. "Give the ring to Frodo."

"As you wish," Boromir laughed. "I care not."

Frodo snatched the golden band from Boromir and grasped it in his hand tightly.

Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair, chuckling, and turned to continue up the hill.

Aragorn released his breath and let go of the hilt if his sword.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

The snow soon became deep. Legolas and I, being elves, were able to walk atop the deep snow, but the others were forced to push their way through the waist-deep snow. Gandalf was using his staff to attempt to move snow from their path. Aragorn and Boromir clutched the shivering hobbits in their arms as they struggled to stay standing.

I paused in front of the rest if the Fellowship and Legolas stopped beside me.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He whispered.

A loud chant blew over the strong winds if the blizzard. The voice was deep, in a language I did not recognize.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

There was a loud rumble as the rocks hanging over the trail cracked and fell from the cliffside and just to the side of the Fellowship. We all pressed ourselves to the mountain side, avoiding the falling boulders.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled over the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf begins to chant against Saruman.

There was another deafening rumble and a mountain if snow fell onto us. The snow covered me making it difficult to breath and everything was black. I pushed through the thick snow and out of the top, panting. The others had not yet emerged and I stood, digging out the rest if the Fellowship. Aragorn's head popped out from where I was digging.

"Hannon le." He gasped. _Thank you._

I nodded and pulled the rest out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the country of Rohan!" Boromir shouted as he pulled himself out of the snow drift.

"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted.

"If we cannot pass over this mountain, let us go under it." Gimli grunted. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

There was silence as we waited for Gandalf to decide.

Gandalf looked to Frodo. "Let the ring-bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here." Boromir said desperately. "This will be the death of the hobbits."

"Frodo," Gandalf said, louder this time.

"We will go through the mines."

Gandalf sighed. "So be it,"

**Thank you again for reading, if you have ANY comments or suggestions, please review or PM me. I appreciate anything.**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, my faithful followers! Here's chapter 5! I know it's not very interesting, but I've got to get the plot going somehow, and it requires some very dull chapters. But now we're in Moria! Things will get interesting from here. I've got ideas for this, I'm not just rambling on randomly I swear.**

**In this chapter, Legolas calls Nessa Mellon nin, or "my friend". This is because they were once really good friends. This will be explained further later. Don't be confused. It will be explained, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Simple, what you recognize, belongs to Tolkien. What you don't, belongs to me. For example, Nessima belongs to me, Tolkien owns the rest.**

**Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter! Whooo!**

We descended from the mountaintop and around the base of the mountain. Gimli was talking about Moria and the dwarves to anyone who dared to listen. I walked behind the fellowship, making sure nothing could attack us from behind.

Legolas walked beside me. "You wear the clothes of an elf of Mirkwood though you are from Imladris. May I ask why this is?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "I wear the clothes of Mirkwood for I am of Mirkwood. When I was a young elfling, I lived in the Elvenking's palace. My father was the captain if the royal guard."

"Nessima Lomioniell. I thought I remembered you."

"It has been a long time, Legolas Thranduilion."

"If you remembered me before, why did you not say something?"

"It is not my place to say anything. You know me Legolas. Even as a child I did not like to be the first to bring up such things."

He smiled. "Yes, I do remember. You were always a very quiet, stubborn elfling. Might I ask what happened to you? I remember you and your family leaving Mirkwood when we were young. You did not even give a warning of your departure. You just . . . Left."

"Aye," I whispered. "My father was given orders from King Thranduil to take some of his soldiers and their families and leave to Imladris. We were supposed to stay to defend the city for only a few years, but circumstances changed and I ended up as Lord Elrond's adopted daughter."

"So you never returned?"

"No. I did not remember much of my earlier life and decided to forget about it as a whole."

"What caused you to forget, mellon nin?" Legolas asked quietly. "You always had a quite impressive memory."

I smiled. "Yes, and I still do. What memories I had not lost I forced out of my mind. The past caused me pain and I did not want to feel it anymore."

"But you remember now?"

"Yes. Something sparked in my mind when I saw you at the Council of Elrond. Something that made me remember everything."

Legolas paused. "Everything?"

"Yes, even the time you pushed me out of the tree so you could win our archery contest." I laughed. "It was a pity you missed though."

"Only because you bumped my arm on your way down."

"And I _broke_ my arm!"

We laughed at the memory. It felt good for me to talk to someone. Especially someone I had been friends with before my life changed. I felt calm. I felt like I could talk to Legolas. That I could tell him anything and he would just put his arm around me and comfort me like he used to. It felt good to have a friend again.

We walked along a rocky bridge and came to a large cliffside. Gandalf stared at the rocks intently.

Gimli grunted. "Of course, dwarf doors are invisible when closed. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas grinned. "Why does that surprise me."

Gimli turned and glared at him, rolling his eyes as he turned to watch Gandalf run his hand over the cliff face, wiping off moss and dirt. He began muttering something unintelligible about the moon and turned to stare at the sky as the dark clouds moved away. The large pale moonlight cast its dim light on the rocks, and lines began to glow, revealing a door.

Gandalf waved his staff over the elvish runes carved into the door. "The walls of Durin," he read. "Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Well it's quite simple, really. If you are a friend just speak the password and the doors will open." He pointed his staff at the door and shouted a chant at it. However, the doors would not budge.

Merry looked up at me. "Nothing's happening." He said.

I put my finger to my lips, silently telling him not to speak.

Gandalf growled in frustration and pushed on the door, trying to get it to open to no avail.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked Gandalf.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took, and if that does not settle, I'll have a little peace from foolish questions!"

Pippin's smile faded.

Gandalf turned back to the door. "I am trying to find the correct words." He began to yell again in elvish.

Gandalf continued to mutter over the next hour. Sam and Estel began attending to Bill.

Estel removed his bridle and saddle. "The mines are no place for a pony. He will find his way." He pushed the pony's nose and the horse trotted away.

Sam watched. "Goodbye, Bill."

Pippin and Merry sat by the black water, throwing stones and laughing quietly. Merry threw a particularly large stone into the middle of the lake and poised his arm to throw another.

Aragorn grabbed the hobbit's bicep. "Do not disturb the water." He said firmly. Merry lowered the stone and dropped it back onto the ground.

Gandalf sighed in defeat and threw his staff to the Earth. "It's no use." He muttered, sitting beside Frodo.

Something stirred within the black water, though Frodo ignored it and stood. "It's a riddle." He said. Something disturbed the water again. As if a large beast moved under it. "Speak friend . . . And enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf eyes widened in realization. "Mellon," the stone cracked across the the center of the door and opened, revealing a dark passage.

Gimli sat up and removed his pipe from his mouth. The fellowship entered the darkness of the mine.

"Soon Mistress and Master elf, you will enjoy the famed hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" He laughed, deep voice echoing around the chamber.

"Won't you hush, master dwarf?" I asked Gimli. "I feel an evil presence here. Something terrible."

"Well your senses are mistaken Mistress elf. There is no evil here!" He chuckled again.

There was sickening crunch. I turned. Boromir lifted his foot, revealing a broken bone. "This is no mine." He whispered. "It's a tomb."

Gimli's eyes widened as he looked from dwarvish skeleton to skeleton. He cried out in anguish, running to the bones of his kin.

Legolas pulled a black arrow from the eye socket of a skull. "Goblins," he said, throwing the arrow to the ground.

We readied our weapons. Legolas and I nocked our arrows, Aragorn and Boromir pulled their swords, and Gandalf pointed his staff into the darkness.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir said. "We should never have come here. Now get out. All of you. Get out!"

The hobbits shuffled backwards nervously. Until something grabbed Frodo and pulled him to the earth, dragging him to the dark lake. Sam rushed to Frodo. "Strider!" He yelled.

Aragorn turned and ran to the hobbits, slicing the thick tentacle that had wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle. The hobbits hurried back to the mines but many more tentacles burst from the lake, grabbing the ring-bearer and pulling him into the air.

I ran from the mines and sent an arrow into the tentacle grasping Frodo.

"Strider!" He cried.

Aragorn and Boromir began viciously stabbing at the tentacles which were jumping out of the water to grab them. A monstrous head emerged from the dark water, opening its mouth to swallow Frodo. Boromir cut the tentacle holding Frodo and caught him in his arms as he fell.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

Legolas and I shot arrows into the beasts eyes but it continued to grab at us. We turned and hurried after the fellowship into Moria. The monster pulled itself out of the water and grabbed onto the rocks over the entrance. Rocks tumbled down behind us as we ran, closing the entrance.

We were in Moria, and we were trapped.

**Well, there you go! Wasn't that boring? See, I told you. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I love reading what you have to say and I want to know what I need to fix. If you have any comments, suggestions, questions, etc. they go in the reviews. If you just want to talk, PM me! **

**Thank you!**

**-Dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Late I know. Sorry. My computer wasn't working and I lost my iPod so I couldn't type it up and post it until now.**

**I wanted to give Nessima a bit more of a backstory so this one has a lot of it. In dream form. Fun I know.**

**Thank you all for the positive feedback! I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit. That all belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. The others, like Nessima's family, belong to me. **

The mines were darker than I ever could've imagined. Blackness incased us and it was silent except for the soft panting of the fellowship.

A small light shone in front of me. Gandalf placed a small, glowing stone in the tip of his wooden staff, lighting the way through the dark mines.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf muttered. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

We walked and walked, coming to a bridge over a deep chasm. Spires of rock shot up from the black below. Some stuck through the stone bridge, causing it to crack in places. Large pillars rose to the never ending ceiling and towered over us all. The hobbits stared in awe at the dwarfish architecture, causing them to trip over rocks that were strewn across the floor.

"Quietly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence shall go unnoticed."

I kept an arrow nocked in my bow and at my side, ready to fire if the need arose. We walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Not one of us dared to speak and barely even breathe. For none of us wished to awaken any monstrosities residing in the mines. We came to an opening, surrounded by rocky cliffs on three sides.

Gandalf turned. The hobbits looked up wearily at the wizard, trying to calm their rapid breathing. "We will rest here for a few hours." He said quietly. "Get some rest. We have many miles to travel."

The hobbits collapsed against the stony walls, not even bothering to lay out their bed rolls. Aragorn and Boromir sat on either side of them on top of their bed rolls and laid their heads on their packs. Legolas took to standing near the camp, leaning against a pillar and fiddling with an arrow. Gimli was laying on a pile of rocks, holding one in his arms and stroking it while muttering something unintelligible. I sat on a large boulder and unconsciously ran my fingers over the carvings in my white wooden bow.

As I began daydreaming, I didn't notice Gandalf sit beside me until he spoke. "I remember you doing that as as a young elfling." He whispered. "You would always do that when you were nervous or afraid."

I turned to him. "It is an unconscious habit. It calms me."

"Because it was your fathers, little tree?"

I faced away from Gandalf. Not daring to meet his eyes.

"It is alright to feel sorrowful for what befell your parents, Nessima. Not all tears are evil."

"It has been so long since I have cried, Mithrandir. Over fifteen hundred years. I do not know if I am even capable of such things anymore."

"You used to cry much after the incident. I know you are still harboring those emotions deep inside, penneth. It would do you good to speak to someone about it."

I shook my head. "I will not trouble anyone with my past. My burden is mine to bear."

"Nessima . . ."

"It is alright, Gandalf. I am feeling tired. I think I shall sleep until we leave again."

Gandalf gave me a sad and disappointed look but did not speak anymore. I laid out my bed roll beside Aragorn and laid down. It only took moments for me to fall asleep.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

That night I dreamed of my father and my childhood.

_I was being held by my mother. I was only a young toddler. I had short brown hair loosely pulled back and braided. I wore a loose fitting white dress with large sleeves that fell over my small and pale hands. Green vines and purple flowers were embroidered on the dress. I looked up at Naneth, round green eyes staring into her blue eyes. I giggled and grabbed at her long blonde hair._

_Naneth smiled an pulled my hand away. She set me down on the wooden table in our kitchen and laughed. "Nessima, you silly girl."_

_I laughed again and leaned forward on my hands. Our noses touched and I frowned. My eyebrows furrowed and I grabbed at Naneth's ears. "Yes, little tree. Those are ears." She gently moved my fingers to my own ears to prove her words to me._

_I squealed and felt the points on the tips of my ears. Naneth laughed again and scooped me up into her arms._

_There was a knock, Naneth turned to see a messenger standing at the door. "My lady," he said, bowing. "There has been an accident."_

_Naneth shifted me onto her hip. "What has happened?"_

_"Your son, Daugion, was injured. And your brother was killed. There was an attack while they were in the forest. He died protecting Daugion. Your son is in the halls if healing. He is now unconscious, but I have been informed he will live."_

_Naneth sank into a chair a look of dismay on her face. "I shall go inform my husband. Thank you."_

_The messenger bowed again and left the room. Naneth placed me on the floor and put her head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. I squealed and grabbed at her robes._

_She picked me up. "Come Nessima. We must go inform Ada of what has happened."_

_She walked briskly down the hall to the throne room. Ada was sitting beside King Thranduil who was sitting with his wife, a blonde toddler on her lap. Ada looked up as he saw us enter._

_"Vanya, what is wrong?" He said quietly, rising from his chair._

_"There was an attack. Daugion has been injured. My brother was killed."_

_"Why was I not informed of this immediately?" He turned to the Elvenking. "I am sorry, my Lord."_

_Thranduil dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You have no need to apologize, Lomion. You have suffered loss this day. I shall have Thalion attend to these matters. Go be with your family."_

_I looked at Ada and leaned towards him, arms open for him. Ada stepped forward and pulled me into his arms as we left the room._

_"Daggy," I said softly, staring at Ada._

_"Yes, Nessima. Daugion is hurt." He held me closer and ran a hand through my hair._

_The dream faded and the scene changed._

_I stood next to my brother before the King of Mirkwood. His son stood beside him. He had short blonde hair and wore a silvery blue tunic that matched his eyes. A thin band of silver rested on top of his golden head._

_I shifted uncomfortably in my blue dress. My shoulder-length brown hair tickled my exposed shoulders and I felt extremely exposed without my leggings and knee high boots._

_Saeldur, who stood beside me, elbowed me hard to try and cease my fidgeting. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms over my chest._

_The adults were discussing important matters and were expecting us to behave ourselves. I looked out the window. The trees, oh how they were calling me. I sighed loudly, receiving another elbow from Saedlur, which I happily returned. My eyes fell on the Prince who was clearly trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and began messing with the sleeve of my dress._

_The meeting went on for another painful hour and was followed by a feast. Ada took my hand and led me into the dining hall. He pulled out my chair for me and sat me down in front of the blonde Prince Legolas._

_He met my eyes and smiled. "You must be Nessima, the captain of the royal guard's daughter."_

_I nodded. "And you are the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas."_

_"You didn't look very entertained back in the throne room. It's okay. They are almost unbearable. I have to go to a lot of them. Being the crown prince and all."_

_"I don't have to go to many, but when I do, Naneth always dresses me up in the most horrid of dresses."_

_"I think you look pretty."_

_"Maybe so, but they are so very uncomfortable."_

_The prince laughed. "I do not like my clothes either."_

_I smiled. "I have heard you are a skilled archer."_

_"Yes, Adar has been teaching me. Yesterday, I hit the bullseye on horseback."_

_"Really? I did that three months ago. My Adar and my brothers have been teaching me. My brother, Daugion teaches my how to fight with daggers."_

_"Wow, you are an archer? That's so great! We should practice together sometime!"_

_The dream shifted to a nightmare. Faces of orcs and Uruk-hai formed, knives and swords slashing wildly. The fellowship laid dead around me, blood pooled under them, various weapons protruded from their bodies._

The dream faded and I woke to the sound of footsteps. I had an arrow nocked in seconds.

**Thanks so much for reading! Your reviews are what keep me going so if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc. just leave a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**-Dark**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! With a new chapter too! I really don't have a good reason for not posting for a while. I'm just a procrastinator.**

**Disclaimer: Easy. Anything you recognize is most likely the work of J. R. R. Tolkien. Anything you don't (such as Nessima and her family) is mine.**

"Ai, I wasn't going to do anything, Nessa."

I lowered my bow. Legolas was standing over me, hands raised defensively. I smiled. "Sorry. I am a bit skittish. Being in a cave is not one of my favorite things."

Legolas smiled and sat down next to me, back leaning against the stone walls. "I know. You've never had a fondness for caves. Is that what was making you twitch in your sleep?"

"Twitch?"

"Aye. I was coming over here to check on you when I almost received an arrow in my forehead. Was it a bad dream?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I said nothing, turning my head away to look over the sleeping fellowship. My eyes fell over to Gandalf. Though he looked to be asleep, my mind told me he was listening to us.

"You don't have to. You are different than when I last knew you. More . . . reserved."

"Things have changed since we last knew each other, Mellon nin." _My friend._

Legolas stared into my eyes, and I stared into his. They were blue. The color of the sky on a spring afternoon. The color of the blue waters of the Anduin. The color I remembered so well from my childhood. They hadn't changed a bit. His eyes held so much. They were trusting, understanding, kind. Somehow I knew he would not judge me for my past, not put the blame upon me as I had done for over a thousand years. He would only tell me it was okay, it was not my fault.

I tucked my knees in close to my chest. "When we were traveling to Imladris, my company was attacked by Uruk-hai. My father led his soldiers into battle against them. He forced me to flee with my mother, but I didn't listen. I turned back and saw him murdered by a large Uruk-hai. My mother ran after me and was slain by the same monster that killed my father. It was my fault. If I hadn't turned back, my mother would not have been killed. I was one of the three left alive. There could have been more. It was my fault."

Legolas was silent. He said nothing as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, laying my head on his chest. I stared at the rocks as that terrible day ran through my mind over and over again. Minutes passed before Legolas spoke. "It was not your fault, Nessa. You did what anyone else would have. You went to save your father. That was bravery."

"I just bring trouble wherever I go."

"That is not true! Remember when I fell into that hole in Mirkwood and you thought to tie vines together to make a rope? You are resourceful. Remember when your brother broke his leg? You made him a splint and helped him back to the palace. You are not a burden, you are a valuable part of the fellowship. We need you here, whether you believe so or not."

I smiled and sat up. "Thank you, Legolas. I have truly missed your wisdom."

"You jest, Nessa. You were always the wise one."

I laughed quietly, staring into the darkness surrounding us. My ears caught a muffled groan and Pippin sat up. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his eyes were half-lidded and red. "Is it breakfast?" He muttered.

Merry sat up as well. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Two apples flew over our heads and into the hobbits' laps. Their eyes opened quickly as they looked for who had thrown the food. Aragorn was pulling on his jacket and strapping his sword to his waist.

"We should continue on as soon as we can. I do not wish to linger here any longer than is necessary." He said.

Gandalf stood and pulled Boromir and Gimli to their feet, shaking them out of their slumber. Frodo and Sam were taking large bites from their apples and talking quietly. I slung my bow and quiver onto my back and sheathed my daggers.

We left the campsite in not ten minutes and continue to walk. Three days passed without us being noticed, but our luck would soon run out.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

Gandalf led us to two tunnels. He stared at the doorways in silent awe. His mouth hung open slightly and he gripped his staff as he examined the room further.

"I have no memory of this place." He said quietly. He sat down on a large boulder, facing the tunnels as if he was trying to will them to tell him the way.

We stood on a rocky ledge below Gandalf and waited.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered.

"No. Now hush, he's thinking." Merry growled at Pippin.

The younger hobbit nudged a small stone with his foot and sighed. "Merry, I'm hungry." He whined.

Merry placed his head in his hands and let out a low growl of frustration.

Frodo stared over the ledge into the pit of blackness below. A small grayish creature was climbing up the rocks. Frodo's eyes widened. He scrambled up the rock to Gandalf and stood beside him, not taking his eyes off the creature.

"Th-there's something down there" He stammered.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf muttered.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of his captors?"

"Escaped? Or set loose? Now the ring is drawing him near. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring. As he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Gandalf turned to face Frodo. "Yes, Smeagol, he was once called before the ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." The hobbit growled.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not willingly deal out death and judgement. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play."

Frodo looked quite taken aback at this comment, but sat beside the old wizard. "I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

The wizard sighed. "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces in this world besides the work of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, in which case, means that you were meant to have it, and that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf paused and looked back over the two tunnels. "Oh! It's that way." He stood and walked to the tunnel on the left.

"He's remembered." Merry sat up, grinning.

"No, but the air does not smell so foul in here. If in doubt, fear not, always follow your nose." Gandalf said happily as he led us down the dark pathway.

The dark tunnel brought us to a massive room. Pillars rose to the high ceiling and beautiful carvings were engraved in the stone. Even I had to agree that it was beautiful, no matter how much I adored the forests.

"Behold, the great realm of the dwarf city of Moria." Gandalf said.

Gimli turned in circles as he took in the wondrous architecture. "Even you must appreciate this, petty elves. This is true beauty."

"It is beautiful I must say, Master Dwarf." I said softly.

"Even more beautiful than the forests in which you captured my father and his kin?"

I whirled and glared at Gimli. "Let us get one thing straight, dwarf. I was not there when your kin were captured. If you are prejudice against elves for a matter such as that, than you dwarves truly are thick."

"Nessima, Gimli. Quit your foolish bickering. I need you both on this quest and I need you both to get along. Please!" Gandalf hissed.

"Fine," Gimli grunted, clearly not pleased with the idea. The dwarf continued to look over the masterfully carved stone until his eyes fell upon a lit room. The dwarf gasped and jogged to the light.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried.

We followed Gimli into the room and found him knelt beside a tomb of stone. Dwarfish runes were engraved on the lid. "No . . . No." Gimli sobbed. He leaned his head against the stone and whipped his teary eyes with his red beard.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." He removed his pointed hat and bowed his head. His eyes found a thick book at his feet and he picked it up, brushing the dust from its cover.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered to me.

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to the nearest hobbit and began to read from the book. " 'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums. In the deep. We cannot get out. The shadow rules in the dark. Cannot get out.' They are coming."

Pippin shifted Gandalf's belongings to one arm and began to fiddle with an arrow that was lodged in the ribcage of a skeleton.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed.

Pippin jumped at the sound, knocking the arrow upwards and pushing the skeleton into the well it sat upon. The bones and chains beat against the walls, echoing throughout Moria. Pippin winced visibly as it fell further and further.

Gandalf turned to the hobbit, who hesitantly looked up at the wizard. There was a long silence as the fellowship awaited an attack. When none came, loud sighs echoed about the room.

Gandalf shook his head vigorously. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He took his hat and staff from Pippin and walked away as the hobbit bowed his head in shame.

We began to gather our weapons to continue through the mine when drums began to sound. I stood. They seems to shake the stony walls of the mountain and screams filled my sensitive ears.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled.

Boromir jogged to the door and poked his head around the corner. Two black arrows flew and impaled themselves in the wood, just inches from the human's nose.

"Get back, get behind Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the hobbits. He threw his torch to the ground and pulled his sword.

There was a loud growl from the corridor. "They have a cave troll." Boromir muttered.

I tossed a spear to Legolas and we quickly began to barricade the doors. Soon, spears, axes, and staffs were lying crisscrossed on the doors. It would hold, but not for long.

Gimli leaped on the lid of the coffin and brandishing his axe, yelled, "Let them come! I will rip them to shreds!"

The orcs were beating against the doors now. They beat against the wood with their weapons, making holes in the doors where they would try to pry the door open. I nocked an arrow and sent it flying at the orcs through the breaks, receiving high-pitched screeches in return.

The door collapsed with a loud bang and orcs poured through. They slashed at us with their rusted swords, but were quickly felled as they were hit with arrows. The hobbits yelled and charged into the battle, even killing a few if their own. I produced my daggers and slashed at the monsters. They screamed as they were pushed back, not standing a chance with my daggers.

We were winning when there was a loud roar. A beast, nine feet tall and fatter than any dwarf, burst into the room. It roared again, showing off its many missing teeth. It picked up the chain that was around his fat neck and swung it at us, breaking the stone.

I pulled my bow again and quickly hit it with three arrows. Legolas aimed and fired one directly into its chest. The troll looked down at it in confusion, not even registering the pain. A rock flew through the air and hit the troll in the head. It growled and turned to see Sam, raising his arm to throw again. It roared and stumbled after Sam, swinging his chains angrily. The hobbit slid under the troll's legs and stabbed it in the leg.

Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the thick chain as the beast turned to run after Sam. It pulled against the two men for a moment before yelling and flinging the two against the wall. Boromir collapsed on a pile of rock, knocked unconscious from the blow. The troll reached over to him, but was quickly stopped. I shot arrow after arrow into the troll's thick hide, gaining its attention.

I leaped out of the way as the troll swung its heavy chain, crushing the rock where I had previously been standing. I ran passed Gimli, shooting arrows at the monster as I ran. Gimli hacked at it with his axe. The troll turned to him and crushed the tomb he stood on, knocking Gimli off. He rolled twice before standing quickly to slice the head off two orcs that had charged him.

Three orcs ran at me, forcing me up onto a ledge. I dodged their swords and spears, ducking and leaping backwards. I sent two arrows flying at them, killing them. The last orc ran at me and I hit it in the gut with my bow and knocked it off the ledge. I was about to leap of the overhang of rock when the troll attempted to hit me again with its chains. I leaped to the side, but the chain caught my foot and I fell to the ground. The troll aimed again and I leaped behind a pillar. The chain wrapped itself around the stone pillar, and I ran up the chain onto the troll's back. I knocked two arrows and sent them into the troll's neck. It shrieked in pain and swatted at me. Legolas ran to the troll, stabbing at it with his twin knives. I leaped from its back.

Two orcs ran behind us. I turned, but the orcs collapsed before I could even raise my knives. Sam stood behind them, frying pan raised. He looked up at us. "I'm think I'm getting the hang of this." I smiled.

There was a shout from the other side of the room. The troll had run after Frodo, who scrambled up a rock. Aragorn ran to his aid, picking up a spear and throwing it into the troll's side. The troll swung at him, throwing him into a wall and rendering him unconscious. Frodo ran to Aragorn and shook him.

"Strider!" He yelled. "Strider, get up!"

He jumped when a spear lodged itself in the rock beside him and ran behind a pillar. The troll grunted and picked up a second spear, stabbing downwards right at Frodo's chest. I leaped in front of the hobbit, grabbing the spear. I pushed the staff towards the troll who growled and pushed it back towards me.

"Frodo." I yelled, turning my head to him. "Frodo, run." Frodo stood frozen, staring at me in dismay.

The troll pushed the spear down harder, turning my attention back to it to keep it from stabbing me. "Frodo!" His eyes focused and he stumbled to his feet and out of the way.

I tried to shift the spear away, but instead of impaling my stomach, the spear stabbed into my arm and pinned me to the wall. I cried out as the troll twisted the spear in my arm, grinning gruesomely. Suddenly, the troll screamed and released the spear. Legolas was standing behind it. He ran to my side as the troll screamed horribly as Legolas shot an arrow down its throat.

"Strider!" Frodo yelled at the human who was standing up slowly. "Strider, Nessa's hurt!"

I sank to the floor shakily, gripping the spear that was still deep in my left upper arm. Aragorn ran to me and knelt by my side. He put his hand on the shaft of the spear and another on the crook of my arm. "Nessa," he whispered. "I need to take this out. It's going to hurt."

"I know. Just hurry." Legolas picked up my hand and I squeezed my eyes shut as Aragorn pulled the spear from my arm. I gasped as a wave of pain hit me and clenched my fists.

"Damn troll. It twisted the spear." Aragorn muttered under his breath. "I'll need to stitch this."

I shook my head and, releasing Legolas's hand, stood. "No. We can take care of that later. We need to leave this accursed place."

"Nessa,"

"I am fine, Estel."

He sighed. "Stubborn elves."

"Filthy human."

Screeches echoed across the mine again. More orcs were approaching. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yelled.

We ran back through the large cavern we had come through and the orcs began to swarm, quickly surrounding us. They spilled from cracks in the stone around us, climbing down pillars and out of the floor. There were thousands of them. They snarled and crept towards us, drums still booming deafeningly. A loud roar sounded from the end of the corridor. The goblins looked at each other in fear and scrambled back to wear they had come from. A bright orange light appeared from the hall.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir growled.

Gandalf squeezed his eyes shut. There was a long silence in which more roars and growls echoed off the walls. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This for is beyond any of you. Run!"

We all turned and darted down the hall into another room, Boromir leading us. The hall ended quickly with two stairs, causing the Gondorian man to loose his balance and nearly tumble down to the depths of the mine. Legolas leaped forward and caught him, pulling him backwards onto the ground.

Aragorn paused at the back of the group, waiting for the old wizard. "Lead them on, Aragorn." He yelled. "The bridge is near. Do as I say!" Gandalf shoved Aragorn away onto the stairwell. "Swords are no use here."

We came to a large gap in the stairs and the entire fellowship came to an abrupt halt. Legolas leaped to the other side and I jumped seconds later. Legolas held his arms out for Gandalf as I shot down orcs across the cavern, ignoring the blinding pain in my arm. Boromir pulled Merry and Pippin into his arms and jumped, landing safely beside us.

Aragorn looked to Sam, who was staring worriedly at the other side of the chasm. Sam looked up at him. "Strider, I cannot jump. It is too far."

Aragorn nodded. "Come here, Sam." The stairs cracked, causing a piece to fall and the gap to grow. "Sam, now!" Aragorn pulled the hobbit into his arms and tossed him across to Legolas.

Aragorn was reaching to Gimli when the dwarf raised a hand. "No one tosses a dwarf!" With that he jumped, landing on the very edge of the stairs. Legolas reached out and grabbed him by his beard to prevent him from falling. With a cry, the dwarf yelled. "Not the beard! Not the beard, you pointy eared elvish princeling!"

Legolas rolled his eyes as he pulled Gimli up and pushed him towards Gandalf. The stairs cracked again. "Aragorn!" He yelled.

He looked to Frodo who was nearly petrified with fear. "Come Frodo," he said. "Lean." The hobbit nodded and they both did so, shifting the stairs towards the rest of the fellowship. They jumped as they came closer and were caught by Legolas.

"Come! To the bridge!" Gandalf yelled. They all ran down the stairs until they passed through an arch and came to a narrow bridge.

"Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf yelled again. One by one, nine members of the fellowship crossed. Gandalf stopped in the middle, facing the red and orange fire. "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

Gandalf ignored the hobbit. "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor! Dark fire will not prevail you." He raised his staff as the Balrog produced a whip of fire. "Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog roared and snapped his whip. Gandalf brought his sword and staff together. "You, shall not, PASS!" The wizard slammed the staff into the bridge, causing it to crack and break just in front of him. The Balrog fell, down into the never-ending chasm. Gandalf sighed in relief an turned back to the fellowship, smiling weakly. He sheathed his sword, just as the fiery beast's whip snapped up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle. The old wizard was pulled of the bridge, barely able to grip the very side.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in horror.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf gasped.

"Mithrandir," I muttered.

Gandalf looked me in the eyes and released the rocks, plummeting down with the Balrog.

Frodo screamed and tried to fight against Aragorn, but I heard none of it. It was as if my entire body was numb. My mind unfocused as I watched him fall. Legolas grabbed my wrist and tried to talk to me, but I heard nothing save for the blood pounding in my ears.

We exited the mountain and everyone seemed to be pulled to the ground with grief. Gimli tried to run back into Moria, screaming in fury. Boromir gripped the dwarf tightly on the arm, keeping him out.

"Legolas," Aragorn said. "Get them up."

Legolas looked utterly lost. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply and his hands shook, but he made his way over to the hobbits and pulled them to their feet.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said exasperatedly.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn sheathed his sword. "On your feet, Sam."

Pain was beginning to register in my arm again. I stumbled over a rock, and fell to my knees, clasping my arm. Black spots began to dance across my vision and I could feel myself swaying dangerously. I felt Legolas's hands on me and Aragorn's as he gently laid me on my back.

Aragorn cut off the sleeve of my tunic and began to inspect the wound. I saw him shake his head. I looked over at my arm. Blue lines were spreading in all directions from the gash. _Poison_. Blood still seeped out of it slowly, mixing with the dirt on the ground.

Aragorn stitched the wound closed and bandaged it. "There's nothing we can do right now for her. We have to get to Lothlorien. The Lady Galadriel may be able cure the poison there."

Legolas said nothing as he stooped down and pulled me into his arms. "No," I muttered, eyes closing. "I can walk."

"No you can't, Nessa you are far too seriously injured."

"It is just a little cut." I muttered.

"Nevertheless, I am still going to carry you. Sleep Nessa. We will be to Lothlorien soon."

My eyes drifted closed. _Closed? No, I'm not that injured…_ and I fell into deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Thank you to all of my reviewers as well. I love you all! Please leave a comment or suggestion for me! I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kinda just a informational/filling chapter. It has a point, which you will see later.**

**Just a bit of backstory:**

**PLEASE READ! Trelan was a elf at one point, but after being tortured brutally, was turned into a Uruk-hai. Though in this chapter, he's only half Uruk-hai. He leads a little group of them around, killing anyone they find. They stumbled on Lomion's company and killed most of them. Mithrandir (Gandalf) found the company and brought the three survivors to Rivendell. Once Nessa woke up and told Elrond what she knew, Elrond sent a letter to King Thranduil to inform him of what had happened. This takes place about a week after the attack on Lomion's company, a few days after Nessa gains consciousness.**

**We'll see Trelan again a little later in the story.**

_Over 1,500 years ago._

The Uruk-hai ran through the forest, led by Trelan, the now half-elf. His blackened skin was clothed in heavy armor and chain mail. In his hand he held a scimitar and on his belt hung a sword. His thick hair was coated in dirt and knotted tightly. Thick strands hung loosely in his face, partially covering his elven blue eyes and orcish gnarled grin.

They ran on until they found their prey, a tall elf on a gray horse. A messenger from Elrond, lord of Rivendell.

They raised their weapons high and charged the lone elf. He noticed them in just the right second and pulled a sword. The elf embedded the silvery blade into two Uruk-hai and aimed for Trelan. The half-elf raised his scimitar and hit the elf over the head and jabbed the end into him. In seconds, the fair being's breathing had ceased.

Trelan searched the elf and horse's packs, tossing items of unimportance over his broad shoulder. He fumbled through a small satchel on the horse's saddle and found what he was searching for. He held up the cream colored parchment paper and held it up.

"Lord Elrond is trying to warn the Elvenking of our existence, but he will not hear of it. For the letter will never arrive." He tore the paper into small pieces and smashed it into the elf's red blood.

"Sir, are you sure this is of any importance?" A short and stocky Uruk-hai growled.

"If the Elvenking finds out about the destruction of the captain and his family, he will send armies after us. We are numbered very few, Lugdush, but if you wish to be slaughtered, alert me. For we would always appreciate fresh meat."

Lugdush stepped backwards and swallowed thickly. "Yes, sir."

"If he does wish to be killed, I want his head!" One beast growled.

Other Uruk-hai growled and grunted as they tried to tear at Lugdush for any meat.

"Shut up! Nasty beasts! We will find food, and if anyone starts another fight, _you_ will be the food!" Trelan roared. "Someone grab the elf. He will suffice for a night's meal."

Trelan slapped the gray horse's hide, causing him to rear and send him galloping down the path.

"Get going, men!"

The Uruk-hai set off back through the forest at a quickened pace. The thought of elvish flesh fueling them until nightfall.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought of Trelan and his men. If I messed anything up, please inform me and I'll try and change it.**

**Please Review! All reviewers get a cybercookie and a baby Nessa plushie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter up! This one's got more Nessa angst. I'm also adding a new character, so you'll get a glimpse of her in this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading and a big hug for all of my reviewers! You guys are so supportive and I love all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, okay, Nessima and her family are mine.… the rest belongs to the genius, J. R. R. Tolkien.**

The darkness was bitterly cold. It held my mind captive, not allowing it to wander towards pain, but not allowing me to wake. I knew what had happened. I knew I should be in immense pain. The poison was spreading through my body as I laid helpless in Legolas's arms. I tried to force myself towards consciousness, but blinding pain shoved me back. The darkness seemed to become a black hole, and I knew nothing more.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

My eyes fluttered open. I was lying on the ground, Aragorn leaning over me. His hands were doused in blood. My blood. His hands worked furiously as he sewed my wound closed. Aragorn sat back on his heels and inhaled deeply.

"Estel," I tried to say, but my voice was weak and raspy.

He looked at my face and saw my eyes looking into his. "Nessa," he whispered. Aragorn dipped his hands in a small bucket of water, causing it to turn light red. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I just needed a moment to rest." I said softly.

Aragorn shook his head. "Nessa, why must you be so stubborn?"

"It's an elvish thing."

"Ah, yes, the pride of elves. I seem to have forgotten."

I laughed and tried to push myself into a sitting position with my uninjured arm, only to be pushed back down. Aragorn game me a look that told me to lie down otherwise he would simply knock me out himself.

"Rest," he whispered.

I laid my head back on the makeshift pillow and stared at the starry sky above me. My eyes drifted closed as I heard Aragorn stand and walk away from where I lay.

"I know of this poison, but not of the cure. I'd say we have about twenty-four hours." Aragorn muttered, clearly not wanting to draw the attention of the rest of the fellowship. "The poison first causes immense pain, but then the victim will feel as if nothing had happened for another few hours. This is followed by pain even more than before. Then they die."

"Is there a cure?" Legolas. That was who he spoke to.

"If there is one, Lady Galadriel will know of it."

"So there is hope then."

"There is always hope, Mellon nin. You of all people should know this."

Why would Legolas know of hope more than any other? I needed to remind myself to ask. I know so little about Legolas now. It reminds me how long it has been since we had last spoken.

I tried to focus on the rest of Aragorn and Legolas's conversation, but my thoughts were dulling. Elbereth, I thought, do I have to fall unconscious again?

That's when my world went black.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

I woke in strong arms and looked up to see Aragorn. He was carrying me!

"Valar, let me down Estel!" I said, trying to pry myself from his arms.

"Nessa, you are awake. How do you feel?" He asked, still carrying me.

"Fantastic, now put me down dunedain!"

"Alright, curse elvish pride. I will never understand it."

I rolled my eyes and stood. With a glance to the rest of the fellowship, I found most if them grinning and some laughing. Legolas and Boromir however, did not show a single emotion.

"Keep laughing and you shall all find yourselves with arrows in your heads." Aragorn snickered behind me, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." He laughed.

"Waking up to your stench is not pleasant. You smell worse than an army of Orc."

"I have not had access to soap, Nessa, nor am I an elf. I am not capable of smelling of flowers all of the time."

I couldn't help laughing. "Humans."

As we walked on, Frodo fell into step with me. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. "How do you fare, Frodo?"

"I am well, thank you." He swallowed, as if working up the nerve to say something, his fingers anxiously fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "Th-thank you. For saving me in Moria."

"I would throw myself into Mount Doom if it meant you would survive, Frodo."

"You saved my life, Nessa. I am eternally in your debt."

I knelt down in front of the hobbit and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are in no debt. I am in yours. Your bravery will save all of Middle-Earth. It is our duty to be sure you survive. Even if it means sacrificing ourselves."

Frodo stared into my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Nessa."

I patted his shoulder and stood. "Now let us go, Frodo. I believe we are falling behind the company."

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

We soon came to the woods of Lothlorien, our company jogged through the grass into the tall grove of trees. I felt my heart soar as I entered. The trees sang to me, leaves rustling in the wind. Legolas was smiling as well, staring at the trees.

I only faintly heard Gimli speak as my mind wandered.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods." Gimli said. "An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

A voice, soft though piercing, entered my mind. Nessima Lomioniell. It whispered. You come to this wood bearing a terrible poison. I can feel it in you. You know you are dying. Do you believe I can heal you?

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli grunted, interrupting the voice. He nearly walked into and arrow and was lucky to have stopped. I pulled my bow and in a second had nocked an arrow. Elves had surrounded us completely. Each of us had two archers pointing arrows at us.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde elf said, stepping out from behind the Galadhrim.

"Haldir," I whispered. He smiled and nodded to me.

We were brought to a platform near the tips of a tree. Archers stood surrounding us, though they had put away their arrows.

Haldir stood before Legolas and me. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Mae Govannen, Legolas Thranduilion and Nessima Lomioniell." Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil and Nessa daughter of Lomion.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas said softly. Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.

Haldir moved before Aragorn an repeated the action to him. "A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen." Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us.

Aragorn nodded.

"So much for the legend of the courtesy of the elves." Gimli growled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

The blonde elf turned to the dwarf and stepped towards him. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir said, eyes narrowing.

Gimli snorted. "And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" I spit on your grave!

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's arm and looked in his eyes. "That was not so courteous." He growled.

Haldir snapped his eyes away from Gimli and moved to face Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." The small hobbit bowed his head, not meeting the blonde elf's eyes.

He stared for a moment longer before turning quickly back to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

Aragorn pulled Haldir to the side and spoke to him in rapid elvish, gesturing to me every once in a while.

Legolas turned towards me. "~Does your arm hurt?~"

I shook my head. "~The pain has long subsided.~"

Legolas bowed his head, eyes fixed on the ground.

"~Legolas, I will be fine.~"

He looked up at me. "~I will not loose my friend to a measly poison.~"

"~You won't have to.~"

Haldir turned back to the fellowship, clearly he had been beaten in negotiations. "You will follow me." He said resentfully.

We walked through the bright woods. Four of the Galadhrim led us through the the trees and brought us to a hilltop. It overlooked a beautiful valley, a small grove of tall trees centered in the middle.

Haldir stood in front of his, a smile crossed his face. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, lady of light."

Though I had visited the elven city many times, it never ceased to amaze me with its beauty. The trees of the elven city were thick and silvery in color, the leaves a reflective gold that cast patches of sunlight into the dim forest. Small lanterns of blue light hung from the branches and illuminated the stairway.

We ascended the wooden stairs in silence. I stared at the trees until my thoughts were driven elsewhere. Pain exploded in my right arm causing black spots to dance across my vision. My knees wobbled and I nearly tripped over the stairs. I leaned against the tree trunk and grasped my arm, squeezing my eyes shut in agony. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, unable to stand.

"Dammit," I muttered, gripping the wood of the stairs and trying desperately to stand.

Legolas turned, the joyful light in his eyes disappearing as he ran back down the stairs to my side. He put his arm under my knees and lifted me gently.

"Haldir!" He yelled.

Haldir turned and saw me laying nearly unconscious in Legolas's arms. "Come, we must take her to Lady Galadriel."

I felt myself being carried up the stairs as pain tore through my arm. I wanted to scream, but could barely restrain myself. Why couldn't I fall unconscious yet?

I was taken into a small room and laid on a bed. A bright figure appeared in the room and Haldir an Legolas left the room. My eyes closed and darkness clouded my mind. The pain subsided and I was unconscious.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

I woke to dim light streaming through the small windows of the room. My arm was no longer pained, but instead felt numb. It was wrapped elbow to shoulder in thick white bandages and tied around my neck in a sling. My clothes had been changed to a pale blue dress and my hair had been in braided and cleaned.

I sat up slowly and stood. My legs no longer wobbled as I walked, so I gradually descended the stairs. My mind eased as I walked through the trees. They sang beautifully, speaking to each other through the forest. They greeted me with shaking branches and rustling leaves. I wandered down a stony stairway into a grassy courtyard beside the blue river. I stood overlooking the water, the wind blowing the blue skirts of my dress around my bare feet and my undone hair fell loosely around my shoulders.

A nearly soundless step made me turn quickly, only to see Lady Galadriel standing beside the circular pedestal, a vase of water in her hands.

"Are you not supposed to be resting, penneth?" Young one.

"I could not find rest this night. My mind told me I have rested for far too long."

"Would you look into the mirror while you are awake?" She poured the water into the stone basin. It calmed quickly and looked as if it could be glass.

I stood in silence, hesitant to look into the mirror, in fear of what I would see. Galadriel said nothing as she watched me approach the mirror.

At first, the water only reflected my image, then the water rippled. A scene appeared in the crystal liquid. I was standing in a forest. Mirkwood forest. Legolas was there as well, though we were much younger. Trelan, my brother, and Arthion, Legolas's older brother were sword fighting not ten feet away.

We were chasing each other. The images stirred the old memory in my mind. I remembered the day well, just three years before I left for Rivendell.

_Legolas laughed as we chased each other. He spoke in our native tongue, for we had not learne much of the common speech. "You will never catch me, Nessa! You are too slow!"_

_"I am much faster, and more clever, than you!"_

_I pulled myself into a tree, racing through the trees' canopy. I leaped from the branches and in front of Legolas. He came barreling into me, knocking me into a tree trunk._

_"Not fair!" He yelled. "You cheated."_

_"No one said I couldn't use the trees." I laughed. "Just accept that you lost!"_

_"I demand a rematch."_

_"Demand denied."_

_Legolas tackled me to the ground, laughing loudly. We rolled around, trying desperately to be the victor in our skirmish. We both ended up laying on our backs, holding our stomachs in laughter._

_I rolled onto my stomach and put my head in my hands. "Hey look, Legolas. See that boulder there? I bet I could beat you to it. No trees."_

_"Isn't that a little too far though?"_

_I shook my head. "We will come back in just a moment. Nothing will happen to us."_

_Legolas smiled. "Okay. I bet I could beat you."_

_We both leaped to our feet and ran to the rock as fast as we could. My arms pumped by my sides and my legs stretched as we ran. I felt the cool air. My palm slapped the large boulder and I turned, panting. _

_"I beat you, Legolas!" I yelled, but my friend was not there. "Legolas?"_

_A hand reached out and grabbed me by my hair._

_I shrieked a grabbed at the thing that held my hair tightly. "Trelan!" I yelled. "Trelan, help!_

_My brother leaped from behind a tree, sword raised, blonde hair blowing behind him. He stabbed at the orcs as they leaped out into the clearing, snarling. Arthion slashed at the beasts, cutting them down quickly. Arrows flew and the orcs raised their weapons, releasing me._

_"Nessa, go find Legolas then leave this place!" Trelan yelled._

_I nodded and ran through the thick trees, searching for any sign of my friend. Legolas was tied to the base of a tree, bound and gagged. His eyes widened when he saw me and he struggled against the bonds._

_I pulled out my small dagger and cut the ropes. He stood up quickly. "Where's Arthion and Trelan?"_

_"They are fighting the orcs! We have to help them!"_

_We ran back to the clearing, elvish horns blared. They had found us. Ada was coming to aid us._

_Elves leaped into the clearing and arrows flew. The orcs were dead in seconds. King Thranduil was knelt on the ground, clutching a body as Ada searched through the mess of bodies._

_"Ada," I whispered. "Wh–where's Trelan? Why is King Thranduil sad?"_

_"Trelan…Trelan is dead, little tree. As is Arthion." He whispered._

_"No, Ada they can't be. They can't be."_

_Ada bowed his head. Hot tears sprang to my eyes. "It's my fault, Ada. I convinced Legolas to go too far. I– I'm so sorry, Ada. Please forgive me."_

_Ada knelt in front of me. "Nessa, iell nin, it is no one's fault. Darkness is spreading through Mirkwood. Orcs should not have been so close to the palace walls, yet they were. You are at no fault, my child. There is no need to apologize."_

_I put my head on his shoulder and sobbed. My brother was gone and it was my fault. My fault…_

_My mind was pulled out of the memory as the scene in the water changed._

_A young human girl was fleeing from a burning village. Her dark brown hair blew behind her as she kept into her horse and rode out of the village. Orcs shrieked and swung swords around her. Arrows flew and her hazel eyes were wide with fear. The horse bolted from the crowd of orcs, and the girl didn't look back._

I looked up at Galadriel who took a step towards me.

"This girl requires your aid. You will meet her soon enough. She is valuable to the destruction of the ring. You must help her before she falls into despair of the loss of her family."

I nodded softly. "And what of the first vision, my lady? Why was I shown my brother's death?"

"You thought your brother dead." She said.

"He is," I whispered.

"No. He was taken by orcs. You father did not want to tell you this for fear of saddening you more than necessary. He searched for Trelan vigorously, but to no avail. He was never found. What you did not know was Trelan was transformed into an Uruk-hai. He led the band that killed your parents. Do you remember the blue-eyed Orc?"

Sudden realization hit me hard. I stepped back. "No. He–he couldn't have killed them. He would never."

"He did. Trelan is no longer your brother. Your brother's spirit has long fled to the Halls of Mandos. The beast that is left is the product of much torture and misery."

"So what has become of him?"

"He is now under the influence of Sauron. He leads an army to destroy the fellowship and capture the ring bearer. You must kill him, Nessa, or he will succeed in his task. Should he survive, hope for Middle-Earth will be lost. "

"I would nev–" I stopped. If what Lady Galadriel spoke was true Trelan had to be killed. He was no longer my brother and what had to be done would be done. "I will carry out this task, my lady."

"The girl you saw was of Rohan. Her village will be burned to the ground and her family killed. You know of this pain she will feel, comfort her. She has a part to play in this war and should she be blinded by sorrow, will not carry out her duty."

I nodded. "I will do as you say, my lady."

"Then go to the fellowship. For they have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

My mind was reeling as I left the courtyard. My brother…

**Thank you so much for reading! If you have ANY comments, suggestions, or ideas, PLEASE leave a review. I LOVE THEM AND THEY BRING ME JOY! Thank you all so much! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hides behind my computer* First of all I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not posting for such a long time. God, I am such a slacker. Thank you so much for putting up with me though and sticking with my story. I love you all!**

**I was having a lot of issues with this chapter so I hope it's okay. PLEASE leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think. I want to hear your opinions! If you have anything to say (positive for negative) please say it!**

I found our campsite quickly and walked silently to it. The hobbits were curled up in little balls beside each other, their blankets wrapped tightly around each of them. Gimli was snoring loudly, receiving punches from Aragorn every so often. Legolas was sitting high in the branches of a tree, resting against its trunk. His eyes were glazed over in sleep, staring vacantly at the starry skies above us. Boromir was sitting not far off, but secluded enough from the rest of the fellowship for silence. He stared at the clear water, lost in thought.

I took a deep breath and let myself feel the cool breeze and the nature around me. Trees whispered to me softly, assuring me that all would be well. The grass was soft on my bare feet and the soil damp. Oh, how I had missed nature so during our time in the darkness of Moria.

A soft rustle dragged me back into reality as Aragorn's gaze fell to me and he stood. "Nessa, you are awake. Are you well? You look distant, gwathel nin." _My sister._

The peace I had just previously felt was gone and I was reminded of the task Galadriel had given to me. I sat down on a stone stair. "I have looked into Galadriel's mirror, Estel. She showed me memories of my childhood. Memories I will not soon forget."

Aragorn sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. "What did she show you? Would you speak of it to me?"

"She showed me my brother's death. Or, as I have just heard, capture. Long ago, Legolas and I were playing in the forests of Mirkwood. We strayed too far and were attacked by orcs. They killed Legolas's brother and captured mine. Trelan was tortured and he is now a Uruk-hai. The very one that killed my parents. She told me I must kill him." I leaned against Estel's chest. "I must kill my own kin or he shall take the One Ring to Saruman."

Estel pulled me into his arms and held me closely to his chest. He whispered softly into my hair in Sindarian. "~All will be well, Nessa. Have hope.~"

I pulled myself out of his arms and looked at him. "~Estel, what would you do if you were given a command to kill your own blood? Would you carry out the task? He is my eldest brother. The one who watched over me in times of peril. I cannot kill my brother.~"

"Do not think of him as your brother. His spirit has long departed Middle-Earth. What is left is only a Uruk-hai. Your brother is in the Halls of Mandos. He is safe." Estel sighed. "What would you have your brother do were you a vicious Orc seeking to destroy Middle-Earth?"

"I would have him kill me."

"If your brother is anything like you, he will thank you. Though it is a terrible deed, it must be carried out."

I stood slowly. "Thank you, Estel. Though I surpass you in age and battle skills, you surpass me in wisdom."

He smiled. "I am sure I could defeat you in any fight, Nessa."

"I would like to see you try." I taunted. "Now I am going to change, I do not wish to wear this cursed dress any longer than is necessary."

I scooped up my clothes and left our campsite, singing softly in elvish.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

We had lingered in Caras Galadhon for another uneventful twenty-four hours. Because of my injury, I had burdened the fellowship with a week's stay in Lothlorien. A week too long. My injury gave the enemy more time to catch up to us. But despite Legolas and Aragorn's protests, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

The elves of Lothlorien had given us cloaks of dark greens and greys pinned together with the emerald leaves of Lorien. Lady Galadriel stood behind her brother, watching us in silence.

We had been provided with elvish boats, food, and spare clothing for our journey. We loaded our boats quickly as we prepared for our departure. I wrapped each piece of Lembas bread carefully in thick green leaves and passed them to Legolas who loaded them into the boats.

Merry and Pippin sat in the front of one of the white boats, eating slice after slice of Lembas. Legolas placed the parcels in the boat. "Lembas." He said, taking out a slice and taking a small bite. "Elvish waybread. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas placed the Lembas back in the parcel and stepped off the boat.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin quietly.

"Four." Pippin said, grinning.

Legolas walked back to my table, smiling.

I smiled. "You are happy this morn, Mellon nin." My friend.

He laughed. "It is a new day, we are setting off again, you are healed and well. I believe things might be looking up for the fellowship."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Aye, though I do believe there are many obstacles still ahead."

Legolas sighed. "There always will be, though hope remains."

We finished loading the boats and Legolas and I were pulled aside by the Lady Galadriel.

She looked into our eyes, and after a moment, smiled slightly. "Nessima and Legolas of the Woodland Realm, your paths are intertwined. Though your futures are veiled to my eyes, I see a death. One of you may not survive this quest. The elves of Mirkwood are stubborn and proud beings. Though they will willingly give their lives for those they care for."

I looked at Legolas whose golden head was bowed, he stared at the ground and said nothing.

I bowed and went back to the boats, stepping in behind Aragorn. Legolas sat behind Gimli, and Boromir behind Merry and Pippin. I grabbed an oar and pushed us off from the shore. Aragorn and I worked together to keep the boat on course, though our thoughts wandered.

My thoughts drifted back to the gifts bestowed upon us before we left Lothlorien.

Lady Galadriel had begun with Legolas, smiling softly at him. "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas was in awe over the beautifully crafted weapon. He ran his hand over the smooth wood and pulled the string back to his cheek.

The Lady of the wood stopped in front of me and placed two daggers in my hands. "I did not believe you would wish to part with your father's bow. These daggers were crafted during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men many centuries ago, before you were born. They have seen many battles and are worthy of the skill I know you posses."

I sheathed the daggers and smiled. "Thank you, my Lady."

"These are the daggers of Anodurin. They have already seen service in war." Pippin bowed his head as he ran his hand over the blade. Galadriel smiled. "Do not fear, Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, elven rope, made of hithline"

"Thank you my lady," Sam licked his lips and looked at the blades Pippin and Merry held. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" Galadriel smiled and took a step to stand before Gimli.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask the elves?"

"Nothing… except to look upon the Lady Galadriel one last time. For she is more fair than all of the jewels beneath the Earth." He grunted and turned away muttering. "Actually, there was one thing…"

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo looked up at the Lady. Fear shone in his large blue eyes. He took the small glass bottle in his small hands and pocketed it. Galadriel said nothing, though she placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder and smiled.

It was silent as we made our way down the Anduin. The blue waters were clear and calm, though deep. As most of us were clad in heavy clothes and weapons, a fall from the boat could be fatal. Sam turned around to look at me.

"Nessa, do you know how to swim?"

"I do, young hobbit. Though I would not wish the need to arise. I dwell in the trees, not in water."

Sam nodded and turned back around, staring at the water with fearful eyes.

The trip down the river was long and we pulled off the river onto the beaches after nearly ten hours. The hobbits wandered the forest to collect firewood while the rest of us set up our camp. The night was quiet, and though I could see or hear nothing, I felt an evil presence quickly approaching.

I did not voice my concerns. For whatever evil was present, it was far off from our camp. Boromir took the first watch and I climbed a tall oak. I leaned my back against the tree's thick trunk and ran my hand over my white bow. I used my small pocket knife to cut more designs into the smooth wood. The night was cold, though being an elf I did not feel it. I shifted to a more comfortable position and leaned my head back against the trunk, falling asleep in just minutes.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated, or just go ahead and flame me, I don't care. I just want to hear what you think! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so, first of all, I am SUPER sorry for being so late. My summers are always so busy and then wasn't letting me sign in. But these are all just pointless excuses. Anyway, so sorry. I SWEAR, Amon Hen will be up sometime this week. If not, grab your various weapons! God, I wonder how many times I've promised such things and not carried through… but I will this time!**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1**

We continued along the Anduin throughout the next day. I had become fairly tired of the blue waters around us and wished to, once again travel by land. The day was particularly uneventful and we stopped again at sunset.

I leaped from our boats and landed on the soft grass and damp dirt. I sighed. I had never been happier to be on solid ground. Aragorn stepped of the boat and tied it up for the night. Everyone began tying their boats and unloading. I pulled my bow off my shoulder and notched an arrow.

"I will go scout around the area, gwador nin." I said to Aragorn._ My brother_.

He nodded. "Dinner might be nice as well."

"Of course, your highness." I said, bowing.

He rolled his eyes and helped Sam from the boat.

I walked into the dense forest, my footsteps making no sound as I treaded lightly over the dead leaves. My attention was brought to a rustle and I leaped into the branches of a tree. I aimed my loaded bow at the direction of the sound and waited.

Frodo emerged from the bushes and I sighed. The hobbit was clearly thinking. He was worrying the golden ring between his dirty fingers as he walked through the wood. I leaped from the tree, landing quietly behind Frodo.

"Where are you going, Master Hobbit?" I asked.

Frodo jumped and whirled around, blue eyes wide in fear. "Nessa! You frightened me! Why must you walk so silently?"

I smiled. "It is a natural elvish trait, I suppose. Now will you answer MY question?"

"Oh, yes. I am simply thinking." He lowered his curly brown head.

I knelt in front of him. "Does something bother you, Frodo?"

He shook his head. "I am fine, Nessa. Thank you."

"Then rest well, Master Hobbit. I will return with sustenance soon enough."

I left the hobbit and climbed into another tree. I kept my eyes locked on the ground in hopes to find even a rabbit. Suddenly, a small doe stepped into the clearing. She bowed her head to graze and I smiled. I aimed my bow and shot. The arrow flew and embedded itself in the doe's head. She dropped to the ground and I went to retrieve my prize.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

The fellowship was grateful and Sam prepared the deer over the small fire. We ate quietly as the hobbits conversed, telling stories and tales from the Shire.

Pippin cleared his throat and looked to me. "Uh… Miss Nessa? I was wondering… everyone has told stories and we were wondering if you had any. I mean– being a warrior and everything… you have to have plenty of them. Even Mister Legolas told a story."

I smiled. "Of course young hobbits, I have plenty of stories."

The hobbits smiled excitedly and watched as I began.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

_Eighty-two years previous_

_The day was warm and clear, that morning I had left the palace the second I was dismissed. I stood in the shade under a large oak and aimed my bow at a small target eighty yards away. I shot the arrows quickly, hitting the bullseye each time. Suddenly, I was aware of the presence of another._

_I turned to see a small boy, no more than five years old, watching me with wide grey eyes._

_"Do you want to try, little one?" I asked._

_The boy nodded and I handed him my training bow. He nocked his arrow and glared determinedly at the target. He shot and the arrow hit the ground forty yards in front of the target. He sighed in disappointment and lowered his bow._

_"Here, little one." I said, smiling. "How about we move you up a little bit?"_

_The boy shook his head and aimed again. This time, he missed by fifty yards._

_I picked up an arrow and knelt down beside the boy. "Why don't we try this?" I gave the boy the arrow and watched him notch it. I placed my hand on his right arm and move his hand to his cheek. "Your arm should stay straight with the arrow. Close your left eye. Now shoot."_

_The boy pulled the string back and released, letting the arrow fly right into the center ring. He grinned at me._

_I laughed. "What is your name, little one?"_

_"Estel, Miss elf."_

_"Well, _you_ are the Estel I have been hearing about."_

_"Are you Miss Nessa?"_

_"Yes I am, little one. And I believe I am your new sister. Why don't you come back to the palace with me, Estel? You can meet your brothers."_

_"Thank you, Nessa." Estel reached out and grabbed my hand as we walked back. He smiled up at me and I smiled back._

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

The hobbits looked disappointed but thanked me for the story.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, no, but…" Merry said quietly.

"I think we were all expecting a story about one of your battles or an adventure." Pippin said.

"Young hobbit, I could tell you stories about war, bloodshed, and torture. I could tell you stories that would make you skin crawl and blood run cold. I chose that particular story because it is the happiest memory I have since my family died. Now would you rather I have told a different story?"

I didn't wait for a reply and instead left the camp. I leaped into the tree branches and climbed to the top, resting my head against the trunk. There was a near silent thud on the next to me. I knew who it was before I looked.

I sighed. "I overreacted back there, didn't I?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. I knew the answer.

Legolas was quiet as he leaned against the tree trunk just beside me. "I believe you could say that."

"I don't know what happened. I just…"

"You are stressed, mellon nin. Do not worry, the hobbits understood. They are not angry or frightened."

"I still should not have been so short with them. The hobbits are young an merely wished for an exciting story of battles they do not understand."

Legolas was silent. We watched the sunset quietly and listened to the crickets begin to chirp. The night was peaceful and I could feel Legolas against me. My head fell limp onto Legolas's shoulder and I was asleep in seconds.

**So now I'm pretty sure most of you know I have a weird fetish for back stories and flashbacks. Anyway, I've had a couple of people PM me asking if I would write a chapter about my inspiration for the story, characters, and situations in this story. So if anyone wants to read my rambling, it might be in a few chapters. Maybe after Helm's Deep. I don't know yet.**

**I was also thinking while I was working through my writer's block about new stories I could write. I've been wanting to write a Harry Potter fanfiction for a while, so I might do that.**

**But if ANY of you have a suggestion or comment, please leave a review or PM me!**

**Okay, love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Amon Hen will be up within the next week!**

**-Dark**


	12. Chapter 12

**What did I say, my wonderful readers? One week! Whoo hoo! So here's Amon Hen! Yay! Please Read and Review because reviews are my favorite!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

I woke up to the soft singing of birds and the rustling of the tree leaves. My head was still rested on Legolas's shoulder and his head was rested against the trunk, eyes glazed over in sleep. I lifted my head and shimmied off onto the lower branch. I swung myself down, landing on the leaf covered forest floor. I wandered back through the trees, coming to the clear water's edge. Dipping my hands in the cool water, I rinsed my face. I ran my hands through the thin braids in my hair and weaves the strands back together.

In the camp, Aragorn began to sit up. He yawned and began rolling up his bedroll. Boromir stood off, keeping watch for the Fellowship. His hand rested on the hilt of his silver sword as he watched.

I sighed and walked over to the camp. Aragorn took notice of this and smiled. "Good morning, elfling." He grinned.

"I am no elfling, filthy human."

He smiled. "No, but you are one of the youngest elves in Arda."

"The youngest elf?" A deep voice grunted. "How old are you, lass?"

I turned to see everyone sitting up from their bedrolls, watching me with interest.

I smiled. "I am 2,912 years old, Gimli."

"And what would that be as a mortal, pray tell?"

I shrugged. "Around 21 years old."

The dwarf's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "We are on a quest to destroy perhaps the most dangerous object in Middle-Earth and we brought along a child."

"But aren't you and Master Legolas the same age?" Pippin asked.

"Yes we are. He is but 19 years older than I." I replied.

"Two children. We have brought along two children."

Aragorn stood up. "Gimli, Legolas and Nessa may be young, but they are two of the strongest people I know. The have both been through many trials and are two of the greatest archers in Middle-Earth. They are worthy fighters of this quest and they will not fail you."

Gimli bowed his head. "If either of you elflings get hurt I will never forgive myself."

"Gimli, I assure you, I do not plan to die before I am 3,000 years old or in my next 3,000 years." I smiled.

"Good that. I will not deal with a injured pointy-eared elf again. You two are stubborn as mules."

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

We set off within the next hour. The day was long and unusually warm. Sweat coated our backs and brows as we paddled slowly down the blue Anduin. I set my oar on my lap and splashed the cool water on my face. It was refreshing, but it didn't last long. We pushed on through the heat. Finally deciding to stop, Aragorn pulled us all off to the shore.

I stepped onto the shore and looked around. Suddenly, a sick feeling began in my gut. This shore was not safe.

"We should leave now." I whispered to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied, scanning the area.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. He stepped off the boat. "It is not the eastern shore that worries us. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

I stepped in front of Aragorn. "Do not deny this, Aragorn. An elf has far keener senses than any mortal."

Aragorn looked into my eyes. Defiance and anger shone brightly. "I will have to deny this. Perhaps your elvish senses are wrong. We will camp here for the night."

I shook my head and began unloading our bags from the boats. Legolas began doing the same.

"Evil is drawing near. Aragorn's failure to recognize such will lead the Fellowship to destruction." Legolas whispered.

I stood up and looked around the camp. "Where is Frodo?"

Aragorn appeared out of the trees. "Boromir is missing as well. I will go look for them. Gimli, Legolas, Nessa, stay here and guard the hobbits."

"Aragorn–" I began.

"Stay here!" He ran into the forest, sword drawn.

Legolas looked at me. "Let's go. Gimli, watch the hobbits."

"But Aragorn, lad–" Gimli huffed.

"Watch the hobbits!" He yelled.

Legolas and I ran into the forest. I nocked an arrow as I ran, following the yelling. We came to a clearing where Aragorn was fighting a large group of Uruk-hai. Four had him cornered, and though he swung his sword viciously, the odds were not in his favor.

I shot my bow and quickly reloaded, killing all four. Aragorn looked at me, eyes narrowed. "I told you to stay with the hobbits!"

I sighed. "Oh, Estel, you know that would never happen."

He smiled. We continued to fight maliciously, shooting and stabbing as quickly as possible. Though every time we killed one, another would take its place. Suddenly, a horn sounded. Boromir's horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled.

Aragorn ran down the hill towards the booming sound, fear evident in his eyes. Uruk-hai ran through the trees, two carrying two small objects. My eyes widened as I recognized them.

_Merry and Pippin! _I thought. I dashed through the thick trees to the Uruk-hai. I nocked two arrows and let them fly straight into the beast's necks. Merry and Pippin yelled for aid, screaming my name. I shot two more arrows and hit the monsters holding Merry and Pippin. The hobbits leaped down and ran to me, daggers drawn. They stood on either side of me as I shot. Brandishing the elven daggers.

Five Uruk-hai ran to me, punching and kicking and swinging their scimitars. I deflected their blows with my bow and pulled my daggers. I decapitated one and stabbed another in the chest, splattering my hands with spurts of black blood. A Uruk-hai deflected my swing at him and knocked the dagger out of my hand. I stabbed at his neck, but the Orc grabbed my wrist. That's when I saw his eyes.

They were as blue as the sea and as icy cold as winter. They were as bright as I remembered from my childhood, but something had changed. The bright blue eyes were cold and malicious. These shone with the spilt blood of elves and men. The were dark and cruel, not the comforting eyes I remembered so well.

"Trelan," I whispered. And that's when he found my weakness. He stabbed my calf and I fell to the ground in pain. He smiled viciously and pulled me to my feet, pulling me to the edge of a cliff.

"Goodbye, petty elfling." He growled.

He placed a hand on my back and gave me a small shove, but I whirled and grabbed his muddied black hair. I tried desperately to push him over the cliff, but I had lost my balance already. We tumbled off the ledge while I struggled. I still had one dagger in my hand, I grabbed it and plunged it into Trelan's chest. He howled in pain, gasping for air. I pushed the knife in deeper and Trelan's breathing stopped. He was dead. I kicked the body away from me and grabbed hold of a rock that jutted out from the cliff face.

I pulled myself up and lay on the slab of stone, panting. I knew I had to get back to the Fellowship, but I was injured. It would have to wait.

I found a small cave and entered, gripping the small knife I kept in my boot. The cave ended quickly and there were no creatures of any kind.

I sat down and dropped my knife, gripping my calf as another wave of sheer agony hit me. I gently rolled up my leggings and observed the wound. It was deep and gushing crimson. I closed my eyes and searched my small pack for a needle and thread and bandages. I finally found some and began stitching the wound. It was excruciatingly painful, causing me to stop every few second, but it was eventually finished and I bandages my calf tightly.

I leaned my head against the wall. I had no idea what had become of Merry and Pippin after I had saved them. Hopefully they had had enough sense to run to Aragorn. What had happened to everyone else? I hoped they had all made it unscathed. What would they do when they realized my absence. Aragorn would know I would want them to leave me and continue on with the quest. I only hoped he would heed this and leave.

I closed my eyes and fell into a pained sleep.

**There you go! Hope you guys loved it! Leave a review or PM me! Thank you!**

**-Dark**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go, my lovely readers! Chapter 14! And so soon. I'm just on a roll! Three chapters in two weeks! You should be so proud of me.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited last chapter. It really means a lot to me!**

**A/N: This chapter has a POV change so watch out for the italics to warn you when it comes.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

I was in a white room. Everything was a pristine white, even my clothes. I wore a snowy dress that fell to my knees and white flats. My hair was not braided, but fell in loose waves down to my hips. Tiny white flowers decorated my dark hair, white ribbons where tied near my scalp and fell down with it.

I looked around. The room was utterly empty. There were no doors nor windows. I felt very trapped.

"Nessa," a soft familiar voice whispered.

I turned. "Adar." I whispered. _Father._

My father stood before me. He wore silky clothes of silver, like the ones he wore for important meetings in Mirkwood. His dark hair was braided, a silver circlet rested on his brow. His green eyes shone with life and he smiled.

"Yes, Little tree. I am here." He said softly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Outside the Halls of Mandos. He has permitted me to visit you and deliver needed information." He replied.

"Information?"

"Yes. You are unconscious and when you wake, you must leave your location. I have not much time, so I will explain quickly. You are not far from the Anduin. Follow the canyon to the river. From there, travel southeast to Edoras. There you will meet your friends again."

"Edoras? That is far too close to Isengard. It will not be safe."

"Your friends are tracking the hobbits. On your way you will meet Eomer, nephew of King Theoden. He will give you a horse. Take it straight to Edoras. You will meet them before the city walls."

"Thank you, Adar." _Father. _

"Be brave my child." He said. The room was beginning to fade and his voice grew quieter. "You will meet much hardships, but be strong. Your family is with you."

A small locket appeared around my neck. It was fashioned of silver and engraved with trees and patterns of vines. I opened it and found a painting of my family, as it should have been. We were all older, all alive, all well. It brought joy to my heart.

"Keep this locket and you will be strong. Love is the strongest known element in all of Middle-Earth. It could overcome the worst of poisons and the most terrible of foes. Keep it close to your heart."

"Thank you, Adar." I hugged him tightly, holding him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, little tree."

The dream faded.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

I woke to extreme pain. I gripped my leg and barely kept myself from crying out. I pulled a small painkilling herb from my pouch and swallowed it. The herb was bitter, but the pain began to subside. I bandaged the wound again and stood shakily.

I made my way to the mouth of the cave and began to climb down the face of the cliff. I was lucky I was less than fifty feet from the bottom and the climb was fairly simple. I landed lightly on the ground and walked to Trelan's body.

He was long dead. My dagger was still embedded in his chest. I pulled it out an placed it in the sheath in my belt. I had been lucky my bow and quiver were both still strapped to my back. I had lost one dagger, but I was sure Aragorn would find it and I could make do with one. I was dangerously low on arrows and would have to make myself more later, but now I had to focus on getting out of the canyon.

Adar had told me to follow it to the river and from there travel southeast. I was separated from the fellowship and would be until I reached Rohan. I began limping down the canyon, wondering what everyone would think when they could not find me.

Aragorn would probably disregard the fall and assume I was still alive. Legolas? Perhaps he agreed with Aragorn and thought I was making my way back to them. Perhaps he assumed the worst and had remembered Galadriel's prophesy in Lothlorien. Gimli would not be worrying. Why would a dwarf worry for the welfare of an elf?

I sighed and continued slowly making my way through. It was going to be a very long journey.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

_Legolas POV - half an hour after Nessa's fall. _

Legolas ran through the forest, following the sound of yelling. He leaped over a fallen tree and darted through thick bushes. He came to a clearing filled with heaps of Uruk-hai bodies. Aragorn was knelt beside Boromir, who was lying motionless on the ground. Three black arrows protruded from the Gondorian's chest.

He was dying. Legolas could feel it. He could feel the life fleeing the man's body as quickly as the blood that leaked from his wounds. The elf watched in sorrow as Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his calloused hands. The man smiled.

"I would have followed you to the end. My brother, my captain," Boromir swallowed thickly, trying desperately to keep the blood from bubbling out of his mouth. "My king." The life flooded from his body and he fell limp.

Aragorn bowed his head and kissed the man's forehead. He reached up and closed his dark eyes. "We must properly care for his body." He said softly.

Legolas nodded. He felt numb. He had seen deaths before, such as the death of many of his close family members, though he still found it hard to process. It was a strange thing, though it always tugged at his heart. He followed Aragorn quietly to the river and helped the Dunedain place the body in the boat and set it off down the river.

They watched it disappear in silence. Legolas bowed his head and muttered softly in elvish, honoring the Gondorian. It had been just an hour since the man's death and they had already disposed of the body. It felt far too soon.

He turned and looked into the forest. A sudden realization hit him. Nessa was missing.

"Aragorn, where is Nessa?" He asked.

Aragorn raised his head and his eyes widened. "Where did you last see her?"

"She was chasing the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. Though something must have happened or them to have been captured again."

Aragorn ran back into the forest, studying the leaves. "I cannot find elvish tracks, but I can see where Nessa killed the Uruk-hai and where the hobbits fell." He knelt and placed his hand on the leaves, watching for any indent. His eyes landed on bloodstained leaves, not two yards away. An elven dagger laid abandoned in the leaves. Aragorn picked it up and examined it.

"There was a fight here. She was stabbed and weakened by her adversary. They fought to the side of the cliff where she pushed him off, but there are no more footprints." He leaned over the cliff, seeing the two hundred foot drop. He looked at the cliff side. The top was coated in blood. "She fell." He whispered.

Legolas's eyes widened. His heart seemed to drop to his feet and a thousand miles below. Galadriel's prophesy. He knelt down and bowed his head. The elf muttered in Sindarian, a farewell for a friend.

Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She may be alive yet, Mellon nin. Do not despair so soon. We will find her."

"Galadriel prophesied of a death. A death of one of us. She did not specify which. I never thought it would be so soon." He put his head in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Galadriel saw this?"

"She told Nessa and me one of us would not make it out of this quest alive. She could not foresee which of us, though she could see the death."

Aragorn stared at the bottom of the cliff in silence. He could not see the bottom clearly enough to discern anything. A thick fog had settled at the bottom, covering any sign of her body. He fell to his knees and yelled. "Damn the Valar!"

Gimli growled in anger and thrust his axe into a Uruk-hai's thick skull. "Curse these beasts!" He yelled.

Aragorn put a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "Come, Gimli. We cannot tarry here any longer. More may be coming. We must set off to find the hobbits."

He pulled Legolas to his feet and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright, Mellon nin. All will be well." He sheathed Nessa's silvery dagger in his belt. "Let's go hunt some Orc."

**And that was chapter 14! Thank you so much for reading! Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! I want to know! Please leave a review if you any comments, questions, suggestions, criticism, etc. I appreciate it all!**

**Stay awesome, my readers!**

**-Dark**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I was trying to write this while I was in San Diego, but that didn't work out very well. And I got a new pone that I'm still trying to figure out. It copies and posted weird and works differently. I might have to start using my computer in the near future...**

**So, anyway thank you all SOOOOO much for your fantastic reviews! I can't even begin to tell you how much they mean to me. So please keep leaving them!**

**Here's Nessa alone on her journey to Edoras. Don't worry though, she will get back to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

I reached the Anduin within the hour and limped southeast as my father had said. I sighed as pain shot through my wound again. Limping was no longer working. I leaned heavily on my bow and lowered myself to the ground.

I rolled up my leggings to the knee and unwrapped my wound. The bandages were stained with blood and I found that a couple of stitches had torn. Drawing my needle from my pack, I began to stitch the wound again. I rubbed the last of a paste on it to stop the bleeding and heal it quicker. Once it was bandaged again, I chewed a small pain killing herb and stood up. Using my bow as a crutch, I continued to make my way down the river.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

Hours turned into a day and a day turned into a week. My leg wound had steadily worsened for reasons I knew not why. I had washed it out in the Anduin and stitched it with a sterile needle. Though who knew what toxins could be on the Orc weapons. They were brutal creatures and often coated their weapons in poisons. I sighed audibly. Whatever it was, my wound simply refused to heal and I was running dangerously low on painkilling herbs.

I limped through the Fangorn forest and over a barren land, still using my bow as a crutch. The grass was dry and yellow and the hot sun beat down on me. It was miserable and I doubted I would ever meet the man of Rohan my father told me of. I continued to walk, my elvish sight could not discern even a single living soul for miles. I was utterly alone.

The sun set within an hour and I sat down underneath a small, rocky overhang to camp. I leaned up against a large stone and unbandaged my calf. There was no more blood but the wound had swolen and was bright red. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Infection had settled in. I had tried what I could to prevent it, cleaning it regularly and using clean bandages. But despite my work, I had not the tools I needed. I cleaned out the wound with as little water as I could, considering how low I was, and bandaged it tightly.

I had no fire tonight and no meat. I chewed on a corner of a slice of Lembas and watched the stars. After just five minutes, sleep found me.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

I woke early the next morning and stood up. Pain shot through my leg and I gasped and braced myself against the rock to keep from collapsing. I fumble in my back for my painkilling herb and took a bite, attempting to save the rest for later. The pain instantly began to lessen and after a few minutes it was almost gone.

Suddenly, a loud thundering hit my ears. Horses were stampeding towards me. They held a steady formation as the man leading them guided them through the field. I leaned on my bow as I watched them surround me, three concentric circles, each man pointing his spear at me.

A tall blonde man with a silver helmet decorated with horses nodded to me.

"And what would an injured she-elf be doing out here all alone?"

"I am but a traveler, searching for my three companions. Would you have happened to see them? They are quite hard to miss."

"We have met three travelers. An elf, a man, and a dwarf. They were searching for their companions. Two hobbits."

"And do you know where they might be headed?"

"They went to search the orcs we burned. It is just there." He pointed to the west.

"I was told to meet them in Edoras. How far might that be?"

"Eighteen miles southeast. Though I believe the journey would be much simpler if you had a horse." The man brought around a beautiful gray mare. Her body was a dark gray with many white spots. She was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"Her name is Arlies. She is fast and strong. I am sure she will suit you well."

"May you be blessed in your journey, my lord."

"Eomer, my lady. Call me Eomer."

"And you may call me Nessa, Eomer."

Eomer smiled and turned his riders. They rode away in their formation, leaving me with Arlies.

I pulled myself onto Arlies's back as gently as I could as to not aggravate my wound. In just eighteen miles I would be back with my friends.

I pulled my bow over my head onto my back and took hold of the reins. A searing pain hit my calf and shot through me. I almost cried out, but was able to restrain myself. I just had to make it to Edoras where I had access to the medical supplies I required.

I patted Arlies's neck. "~Let us be on our way.~" I said quietly.

Arlies snorted and began to run across the yellow field. I stopped after several miles and dismounted. We had come to a thin river that flowed gently through the plains of Rohan. Arlies stooped down to drink from the clear water while I sat and cleaned my wound.

The swelling has not gone down and I could tell the infection was becoming worse. I had felt nauseous more than once as we rode and my skin was beginning to feel much warmer than it should. I finished tending to my wound and bandaged it again. I ate the last of painkilling herbs and knelt forward. Dipping my dark hair in the clear water, I ran my fingers through it. It fell loosely over one shoulder as I wrung it out.

Arlies nudged me and nickered softly. I smiled and stood, leaning on my bow. I have the mare's soft nose a pat and whispered to her in Sindarin. "~I know, my friend. We will continue onward.~" Arlies nickered again.

I pulled myself onto her back and picked up the leather reins. "~Ride swiftly, my friend. On to Rohan.~"

Arlies rode hard and it wasn't long before night fell. The city of Edoras was no more than a mile away, but Arlies was breathing heavily. I made camp near the same small river I had found earlier in they day and tired Arlies to a tree near the water.

I leaned against a tree, after having tried to climb it with my leg and failing. Exhaustion quickly took over me and my eyes closed in the healing sleep of the elves.

**FORPAINMAKESUSSTRONGER**

_I dreamed of Mirkwood, many years ago. Thranduil sat in his magnificent throne of elk antlers and twisted tree branches. He held a long piece of parchment and was intently_ _focused on what it said. Legolas was perched on the armrest, gripping his bow tightly and staring out the window at the forest. He wore his simple green tunic, brown leggings, and brown boots. His feet dangled and he was swinging them nervously, hitting his heels against the side of the throne._

_"~Legolas, would you stop that infernal noise?~" Thranduil looked up at his son, eyes narrowed._

_Legolas's silvery eyes widened in fear and he jumped. Upon seeing his father's glare, bowed his golden head. "~Sorry, father.~"_

_Thranduil turned back to his work, but was quickly interrupted as I burst through the large oak doors of the throne room. My hair was shorter, only falling to the small of my back. Two small strips fell over my shoulders and the top layer was separated into four braids and joined in pairs at the back of my head. I wore a brown tunic, dark green leggings, and brown boots. My knives hung from my belt, my quiver hung over my shoulder, and I held my bow in my hand. I realized how different I looked. My eyes were happy, full of joy. My face was young and a smile stretched from_ ear _to ear. I hadn't seen that smile on my face for centuries._

_"Legolas! Legolas!" I said, running to the throne room._

_"~Nessima Lomioniell, must I speak to your father again about knocking when entering the throne room?~" Thranduil sighed._

_"~Uh, no sir. It won't happen again, your highness.~" I curtsied. "~May I take Legolas hunting? My father said he saw some deer just outside the palace walls and offered to take him off of your hands for a few hours.~"_

_"~Alright. Legolas, be back in your room before nightfall.~" Thranduil warned._

_"~Thank you, father.~" Legolas said, bowing._

_We walked quietly out of the throne room and continued down the hall until we were out of the guards' sight and bolted through the rest of the castle._

_"~So are we going hunting with your father?~" Legolas asked as we ran._

_"~No. My dad left to hunt a pack of orcs that were closing in on our borders. We are going to have an archery competition.~"_

_"~ If we're just going to have an archery competition then why lie to my father?~"_

_"~Didn't your father say that he didn't want you leaving the palace walls without an escort? Well I would much rather stretch the truth than be followed around by a couple of guards.~" I informed him._

_"~Well at least we aren't doing anything dull like hunting deer.~"_

_"~Just be happy I got you out of the palace for a few hours, you spoiled little princeling. I could have left you to die of boredom instead.~"_

_"~Yes, I am eternally grateful, my lady.~" Legolas mocked, bowing deeply and grinning._

_I punched him in the gut and he stuck his tongue out at me. "~We will see just how long you are laughing after I beat you in archery.~"_

_"~You will never be capable of defeating me in archery, Nessa. I can shoot a thousand times better than you can.~"_

_"~Well at least I can use daggers without stabbing myself in the eye.~"_

_"~I have only cut my hand twice.~"_

_"~Whatever. Let's start the competition.~" I nocked my bow and shot through three apples hanging from the trees.~"_

_Legolas nocked his bow but never shot. Screams suddenly began to echo around us. Terrible screams and laughs that couldonly be emitted by the foul orcs. They leaped from behind trees, barring their horrible weapons._

_Legolas and I aimed our bows at the creatures, but we were completely surrounded. We shot at the same time, felling two of the beasts. The others snarled at us and charged with their weapons raised. I swung my bow over my back and pulled my daggers from my belt. I leaped at the orcs and began killing them in any way I could. I looked to Legolas who was doing the same._

_He was killing many orcs, but he was unaware of the orc archer creeping up behind him, his bow raised. My eyes widened and I ran to Legolas, screaming his name. He turned just as I shoved him out of the way of the flying arrow. The black weapon flew into my shoulder and I cried out._

_All I could remember thinking was "I will always protect the prince. I have made my vow. . ."_

I was shaken from my dream by a cool hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I found myself starting face to face with the crown prince of Mirkwood.

**Here you go guys, that's the end of chapter 14! Please leave a review! I love reading them! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
